Fool Me Once
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: [Sofia/Puck and Sofia/Quinn] Callie and Arizona move to Lima with their daughter Sofia. Sofia gets caught in a romance with two glee members, but she can't have both. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Sofia Torres woke up for the first time in her new house. She had moved to Lima, Ohio with her parents after her mother, Arizona Robbins, got offered a job at a hospital in a nearby city. Callie, wanting to support her wife, applied for a job and was happy to find she was also hired.

Sofia's father, Mark Sloan, however stayed in Seattle but he promised to visit as often as he could. Moving to a small town was a big adjustment for Sofia, she loved the city and the number of people and how busy it was but here it was different and she didn't like it.

That wasn't her only concern though; she was worried about how others would react when they learned she had two mothers. Sofia has never been ashamed of her family but she was concerned about their reactions, small towns usually didn't react well to same sex couples.

"Sofia," Callie yelled from downstairs.

Sofia sighed. "Coming momma," she yelled back. She got out of bed and made her way downstairs bumping into some boxes on the way. "Ouch," she muttered to herself rubbing her stomach.

"Morning Sofia," Arizona greeted her daughter at the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning mom." She hugged her mom and yawned.

"Did you not sleep well honey?" Arizona asked concerned. Arizona was known for being overprotective and always worried about her daughter even over silly things like not sleeping.

"Not really, worried about starting at a new school."

"You will do great; oh your mom wanted me to tell you your dad will be calling this evening. He wants to know how your first day went. Now come on Callie made breakfast." Arizona dragged her sleepy daughter to the kitchen.

"There you are mija. I was afraid you were going to miss breakfast. Did you tell her Arizona?" Callie asked her wife. The women decided to surprise their daughter this morning, sort of a bribe to have Sofia like Lima better.

"No I haven't, would you like to tell her dear?" Arizona smiled.

"Tell me what?" Sofia didn't miss the looks her mothers were exchanging.

"Here," Callie handed Sofia a small box with a bow on it. Sofia opened it and gasped. Inside were car keys.

"Oh my god, you bought me a car?" Sofia was excited.

"We did," Arizona said. Sofia jumped up and hugged her moms, her breakfast forgotten.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome honey," they both said.

"Now eat and get ready for school, you don't want to be late for your first day," Arizona said.

Sofia did as she was told and an hour later she was driving her new BMW to McKinley High School.


	2. Chapter 2

In her excitement Sofia arrived at school with plenty of time to spare. It was the first day of school for everyone so she wasn't the only one with a map trying to find classes. The big difference was they all looked to be freeman and she was a junior. She walked through the doors of McKinley High for the first time savoring the moment. There were many signs on the bulletin boards, she noticed. She got a closer look and saw they were club sign ups. One particular club had a long line, she moved over to look where a young girl was signing and saw it was cheerleading. She found the "No Fatties" requirement offensive. Sofia wasn't fat but she also wasn't super skinny like a lot of cheerleaders were. She was surprised so many people still wanted to join. One club had caught her eye because no one had signed up.

She made it to her first period class, Spanish with Mr. Schuester, with little trouble. Sofia dreaded Spanish class, her momma Callie, was fluent in Spanish but Sofia never learned except for a few words. School was hard enough for her but she was afraid taking another foreign language class would be too much. Sofia was not the best student but she tried her hardest sometimes pushing herself too hard. She tried not to ask for help at home because it made her momma feel guilty but Sofia knew it wasn't her fault. Callie blamed herself for the hard time Sofia had in school. Her mom, Arizona, and her dad, Mark, were always there when she need help.

Sofia was making her way to a seat at the back of the room hoping no one noticed her and Mr. Schuester wouldn't call on her. Unfortunately for her she was the first person there and he did notice and called her to the front of the room.

"Hello, I've never seen you around before. Are you new?" the teacher asked. He was young with curly hair and a cute chin dimple. It was obvious to him she was new because students never arrived in class early but he was polite in asking.

"Yes sir," Sofia answered.

"What is your name?" he asked gently. She was nervous and Mr. Schuester could tell he had seen it many times before competitions. Sofia had inherited her momma's extreme fear of speaking in front of people even if it just one stranger.

"Sofia Torres," she answered.

Mr. Schuester found her name on the role sheet and made a note that she was here. He would probably call her name in class anyway because he liked to get to know his students. "Take a seat anywhere."

She rushed to the back of the class and took a seat. Most students didn't make their way into the classroom until the first bell rang. The kids piled in at the last minute and Sofia noticed a boy with a mohawk. He was hot and she was excited when he took a seat next to her, but he never spoke to her. He did talk to an Asian boy and a big dopy looking boy. Mr. Schuester took role and she learned his name was Noah Puckerman but he went by Puck.

Spanish class ended and Sofia already had homework. In Spanish, she had to write about her family. It was bound to be an interesting assignment; she had two moms, a dad, a homophobic grandmother and a pain in the ass older half-sister among others. She debated whether she should just write about her biological parents but it wouldn't be fair to Arizona who had raised for the last sixteen years. The only comfort she had was she had a week to write the one page paper and she could ask her momma for help in translating.

Her next three classes passed by quickly although each of them piled on homework. It was only the first day and Sofia was already starting to panic at the amount of work.

It was now lunchtime but Sofia didn't feel very hungry so she went outside to enjoy the sunshine.

She observed her classmates and noticed everyone had their own cliché: cheerleaders were together and the football players were together. She looked around and saw some guys and two girls wearing shirts that said New York City on them. One of them was carrying a portable stereo and he set it on a table.

A short brunette girl hit play and they all started singing. Sofia was in shock, she had never seen anything like it. She looked around but no one was watching them. She couldn't deny the kids were good. Sofia loved to sing but was too embarrassed to try, she wouldn't even sing in front of her parents, so she had a lot of respect for this group.

She watched all of them until the voices were no longer in front of her. She glanced up and saw Noah Puckerman next to an African American girl singing. Not long after he arrived three other girls showed and were dancing very close to the railing. Two of the girls were blonde while the other was a brunette like Sofia. Sofia was mesmerized by the brunette girl and Noah, she found herself looking back and forth between the two before she settled on watching Noah. She was afraid it would look strange if she stared at the girl although she wanted to.

Puck caught her staring at him and smiled. He was confident they could get a new glee member; he just needed to use his charm. She may be the key to getting over Quinn or getting her back. As he finished the song with the rest of the club he came up with a plan. Puck was going to recruit her to the club, date her, sleep with her and make Quinn jealous. It would be easy, who wouldn't want him?

After school Sofia grabbed her books and headed toward the parking lot. She hadn't made any friends but that was the least of her problems. Before she made it to her car she was stopped. "Hey," someone yelled.

Sofia turned around and saw Noah Puckerman running towards her. "Hi," Sofia said when he arrived.

"Hi, I am Noah Puckerman but you can call me Puck, we have Spanish class together." He didn't have to add the last part Sofia knew they shared a class.

"Yes I remember," Sofia said staring at him. He was even hotter up close. "I am Sofia Torres."

"Nice to meet you Sofia." They shook hands. "So at lunch, you were either really into the song or you thought I was hot." Puck was hoping both were true.

Sofia's face turned red. "Sorry about that, I have never seen people start singing at lunch time. I was surprised no one was paying attention. You guys were amazing."

"Thanks but Glee Club doesn't really go over well around here. We were trying to recruit new members but no one signed up. Do you sing?" he asked her.

"I do," Sofia confessed. "But I usually only do it in the shower or when I am home alone," she added when she saw his face light up.

"Would you consider joining glee club? Other than your audition you won't have to do any solos, you can sing backup and dance."

Puck looked hopeful. "I will think about it. I need to talk to my parents first though." He nodded.

"Sure that is reasonable. If they agree, come to the choir room after school tomorrow with your song and we will be able to back you up," Puck told her.

"I will," Sofia said. She turned back towards her car and climbed in and drove home.

When she arrived home she saw her mom's car already there. She grabbed her things and made her way inside. "Mom? Momma?" she called out as she opened the door.

"Hey baby doll how was school?" Callie asked hugging her daughter.

"Hi, it was great, mostly. Is mom home?"

"She is. She was making popcorn. We thought you may want a snack and give us a chance to talk about your day." As Callie finished talking Arizona walked into the room with a big bowl of popcorn. Callie grabbed her daughters arm and dragged her upstairs to her bedroom, Arizona close behind. Sofia tossed her backpack in the corner before the three women climbed onto Sofia's bed, Arizona and Callie rested on the bedframe while Sofia was resting on her mothers.

"So talk baby. What was school like?" Arizona asked. Sofia grabbed a piece of popcorn before speaking.

"Well a lot happened today, um first momma I need help with my Spanish homework. I have a week to do it but it has to be written in Spanish."

"Sure thing Sofia, what is it about?" Callie asked.

"Mi familia," Sofia answered. She knew enough Spanish to say that.

"Well that should be interesting," Arizona commented. "What do you plan on talking about?"

Sofia was unsure but had a general idea. "Well you two and dad. I thought it might be best to stop there otherwise my paper would go on forever."

Arizona was touched, the words Mark had told her all those years ago were running through her head when Sofia mentioned her family and she was happy Sofia did see her as a parent. She hugged her daughter tightly. "Mom can't breathe."

"Sorry," Arizona said embarrassed.

Callie was silent as she watched her wife and daughter interact. She loved to watch the two of them together but she had to be careful so they didn't get into trouble. "What else happened today?" Callie asked.

Sofia's face turned red. "There was this guy in my Spanish class. He is incredibly hot and at lunch he and a group of students started singing and they were amazing. After school he came to talk to me and invited me to audition for the glee club and did I mention he is hot?"

"Aw Arizona looks like our daughter has a crush," Callie teased.

"Calliope, be nice," Arizona scolded halfheartedly.

"Yes dear, so Sofia what did you tell him?"

"I told him I would ask you guys first," Sofia said.

"You should do it," both women said at the same time.

"Really?" Sofia expected her mom's to tell her no but was pleased they supported her.

"Yes really, do you have a song idea?" Callie asked. Callie was really into music and she loved to sing.

"No," Sofia said sadly. She didn't think about what she wanted to sing.

"Why don't you look for a song and your mom and I can help you prepare," Arizona told her. She wanted a chance to talk to her wife alone.

"Alright," Sofia agreed. She jumped off her bed and ran downstairs to search CD's for a song to sing.

"Arizona we should help her look," Callie said moving to get up. Arizona grabbed her wife's arm.

"No, I want to talk to you while she is looking." Arizona wasn't sure how to begin but she knew she needed to get it out. "Calliope you have to stop blaming yourself for everything. Sofia needs our help with school but she is too afraid to go to you for help."

Callie's jaw dropped. "What are you talking about? She asked for my help with her Spanish paper."

"Callie she asked you for help on that paper because you are the only one that can help her and she doesn't feel bad for not knowing how to do it." Sofia had grabbed several CD's with song choices and had headed back to her room but stopped when she heard her mom talking.

"She is afraid to ask me for help?" Callie's voice was pained.

"Yes, she thinks you think she is stupid," Arizona replied.

"I would never think that. Sofia I know you are out there," Callie called. She sounded like she was crying. "Come in."

Sofia walked into her room to see her momma crying. She climbed onto the bed to hug her, dumping the CD's at the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry momma," Sofia said holding onto Callie.

"No Sofia I am sorry. I didn't realize I was making you feel horrible. Tell you what why don't we spend the evenings working on homework, your mom and I can both help you. How does that sound?" Sofia smiled.

"That sounds great momma but can you help me with the song choice first?" Callie and Arizona laughed.

"Sure honey," Arizona said. "What did you pick?"

Sofia frowned. "I didn't pick yet. I have a dozen potential songs though." The two women grabbed the CD's and flipped through them.

"You know Sofia I don't think we have ever heard you sing," Callie commented. She grabbed the soundtrack to RENT and hopped out of bed to stick it in the stereo. "Sing with me, and then we can figure out what song would be good for you."

Sofia nodded. She was scared but excited at the same time. Her mom's voice was amazing and she was afraid she couldn't compete with her. "Relax Sofia you will be great," Arizona said trying to reassure her daughter who looked like she was going to collapse from fear. She got comfortable on the bed ready for her daughter and wife to start their mini show.

"What are we singing?" Sofia asked.

"Take me or leave me," Callie told her smiling. "You sing first." She hit play and they began singing.

(Sofia)

Every single day  
>I walk down the street<br>I hear people say  
>"Baby's so sweet"<p>

Ever since puberty  
>Everybody stares at me<br>Boys, girls  
>I can't help it baby<p>

So be kind  
>And don't lose your mind<br>Just remember  
>That I'm your baby<p>

(Callie)  
>Take me for what I am<br>Who I was meant to be

(Sofia)  
>And if you give a damn<p>

(Both)  
>Take me baby or leave me<p>

(Sofia)  
>Take me baby or leave me<p>

(Callie)  
>A tiger in a cage<br>Can never see the sun  
>This diva needs her stage<br>Baby, let's have fun!

You are the one I choose  
>Folks would kill to fill your shoes<br>You love the limelight too, now baby

So be mine  
>And don't waste my time<br>Cryin', "Oh Honeybear  
>Are you still my, my, my baby?"<p>

(Sofia)  
>Take me for what I am<p>

(Callie)  
>Who I was meant to be<p>

(Both)  
>And if you give a damn<p>

(Callie)  
>Take me baby or leave me<br>No way, can I be what I'm not

(Sofia)  
>But hey, don't you want your girl hot?<p>

(Callie)  
>Don't fight, don't lose your head<p>

(Sofia)  
>'Cause every night, who's in your bed?<p>

(Callie)  
>Who, who's in your bed?<p>

(Sofia)  
>Kiss, pookie<p>

(Both)  
>That's it! The straw that breaks my back<br>I quit, unless you take it back  
>Women, what is it about them?<br>Can't live with them or without them!

Take me for what I am  
>Who I was meant to be<br>(Who I was meant to be)  
>And if you give a damn<br>(And if you give a damn ya better)  
>Take me baby or leave me<br>(Oh take me baby, take me or leave me)  
>Take me baby<br>Or leave me

Guess I'm leaving  
>I'm gone!<p>

Arizona started clapping when they finished and Callie hugged Sofia. "That was amazing mija; I have the perfect song for you to sing tomorrow." Callie made her way to her bedroom and grabbed her IPod and headphones.

"When you were born I was unconscious for a while and I had some musical hallucination. In it I sang this song to Arizona while she was sitting with me, right after I finished the song I woke up. I want you to sing the song, that is if you want to," Callie told her. Arizona didn't know about the musical dream Callie had after the accident and was even more surprised she had brought that accident up. Callie was even more sensitive about it then Arizona was and Arizona was the one driving.

Sofia silently listened to the song. By the end she had a few tears running down her cheek. "You want me to sing this?" she questioned. It was a beautiful song and she could see her mom singing it but she couldn't picture herself doing it.

"Yes I think you would do an amazing job at it," Callie said and Arizona and Sofia couldn't doubt the sincerity in her voice. She went over to hug her mother again.

"Thanks momma," Sofia said her face buried in her mother's shoulder. "Can you guys come to my audition tomorrow? I am really nervous."

Arizona and Callie exchanged looks. "We will try," Arizona said. "We can see if we can take a lunch break during that time."

Sofia nodded and a few seconds later her phone went off. She quickly grabbed it and answered it. "Hello," she answered.

"_Hi Sofia how are you doing_?" her father Dr. Mark Sloan asked.

"Hi daddy. I am great," Sofia replied. She was happy to talk to her dad again.

"_How was school? Make any friends_?" Mark missed his daughter. He was a constant presence in her life for the last 16 years and now he had to readjust without her. He was planning on visiting as soon as he had a day off.

"School was good; I'm going to join the glee club." Callie and Arizona laughed at her excitement. "And I might have made a friend, his name is Noah Puckerman."

"_A boy? No that is a bad idea, only be friends with girls_," Mark insisted.

"Daddy it doesn't work like that, Puck was the first person to talk to me today." Mark felt bad; Sofia had never had a friend before. Most of the time she was busy studying and high school kids didn't really like that. He was happy she may have made a friend but he was worried about her and a boy. "How is Seattle?"

"_It is ok, not as interesting with you and Callie and Arizona gone. I was at Sloan's place earlier that's why I called so late_." Sofia groaned. She really did not like Sloan. "_Be nice baby girl. She wanted you to come over as well but she didn't realize you moved with Callie_."

"More like she didn't care," Sofia muttered. Mark sighed, "Sorry dad I will try to be nicer about her. I got to go I have homework still to do."

They exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Arizona and Callie helped Sofia do her homework and she crawled into bed at 10pm ready for the new day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sofia spent most of the morning trying to look perfect. She showered twice and straightened her hair several times to make sure it looked just right. Callie and Arizona tried to convince their daughter she was going overboard but they had no luck.

She pulled into the parking lot and grabbed her books. She rushed to her locker to get rid of the books she didn't need. Sofia ended up being the first person to Spanish class again but she didn't mind this time. The first bell rang signaling everyone to go to class and Sofia waited for Noah Puckerman to walk through the door.

He walked in a few minutes after the second bell rang. "Puck you're late," Mr. Schue said.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue," Puck said not feeling sorry.

"Take a seat," Mr. Schue told him.

"Hi Sofia," Puck said when he sat down.

"Hi Puck," she replied. She was surprised yet happy that he was talking to her.

"Are you coming to the audition?"

"Um, I don't know yet," Sofia lied. She wanted to surprise him when she showed up.

"Well I hope you do," he said. "Would you like to go out Friday night?"

Sofia looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah really, you don't have to though," Puck said.

"No I would love to go out with you."

"Puck, Sofia eyes up here," Mr. Schue called.

"Sorry," they both said.

Sofia found herself outside the choir room once school was over. She was so nervous she was shaking, she refused to go inside, and she wanted to wait for her moms. Sofia didn't know if they were going to show up but she hoped they would. She dug the lyrics to her song out; it wouldn't be good if she forgot the words in the middle of her performance.

She didn't get to dwell on everything that could go wrong because she heard someone call her name, "Sofia."

She turned to find her moms walking towards her, still wearing scrubs and their ID's. "Hi mom, momma," Sofia said hugging her moms. "Thanks for coming."

"We are happy to be here," Arizona told her.

"Why are you standing out here mija?" Callie asked.

"I'm scared," Sofia admitted. "I don't think I can do this. I am going to be sick."

"Breathe," Arizona said looking at her daughter. "Deep breath, good girl. Now relax." Arizona had experience with kids who had panic attacks. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," Sofia said.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Callie questioned. She didn't want to pressure her daughter but she was eager to see the performance and the boy her daughter likes.

Arizona however was not looking forward to seeing the boy Sofia had a crush on. When it came to boys and dating Arizona was a lot like Mark, she wanted to keep all the boys away from her. A part of Arizona wanted Sofia to be gay just so she didn't have to worry about the possibility of her daughter getting pregnant.

"Sure, we can go in," Sofia said. The older women followed their daughter inside.

"Sofia," Mr. Schue said surprised to see his student. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He knew how quiet and shy the girl was he didn't understand was why she was here. He looked behind her and saw the doctors. "Hello," he said turning to the women.

"I would like to audition for glee club," Sofia said.

"Okay, that is great," Mr. Schue said. "Who are you?" he asked the older women.

"I'm Dr. Callie Torres and this is my wife Dr. Arizona Robbins, we are Sofia's mothers," Callie said shaking Mr. Schue's hand. "I hope its ok that we are here, Sofia wanted us to come she is really nervous and we wanted to support her."

"No it isn't a problem, it is good to see parents wanting to be involved. Go ahead and have a seat, the rest of the club should be here soon," Mr. Schue told them.

"You came," Puck exclaimed happily when he entered the choir room a minute later. He didn't expect Sofia to show up.

"Hi Puck," Sofia said going to the boys side. She wanted to keep Puck from Arizona.

"He is cute," Callie said to her wife. Callie was smiling watching the two teenagers interact. Arizona was glaring at the boy.

"Why are you smiling Calliope?" Arizona hissed.

"Sofia is happy," Callie answered. Arizona couldn't argue with that logic but she still didn't like him.

"Looks like we only have one audition today guys," Mr. Schue announced. "Sofia whenever you are ready."

Puck grabbed his guitar. Sofia stood at the front of the room in fear. Everyone was staring at her; two people in particular were watching her closely. Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry weren't looking away from the half Latina girl. Santana was curious as to whom this girl was and Rachel was curious about her voice. Callie and Arizona were concerned about their daughter. They were trying to give her looks of encouragement.

"You ok babe?" Puck asked.

"I'm scared," Sofia said.

"Look at me," Puck instructed. "You're going to be amazing, I promise, if it helps look at your moms or me for encouragement."

Puck started playing and Sofia looked her moms pretending they were back at home dancing in their underwear and doing horrible karaoke for fun.

All of these lines across my face  
>Tell you the story of who I am<br>So many stories of where I've been  
>And how I got to where I am<p>

But these stories don't mean anything  
>When you've got no one to tell them to<br>It's true…I was made for you

I climbed across the mountain tops  
>Swam all across the ocean blue<br>I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
>But baby I broke them all for you<p>

Because even when I was flat broke  
>You made me feel like a million bucks<br>You do  
>I was made for you<p>

You see the smile that's on my mouth  
>It's hiding the words that don't come out<br>And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
>They don't know my head is a mess<p>

No, they don't know who I really am  
>And they don't know what<br>I've been through like you do  
>And I was made for you…<p>

All of these lines across my face  
>Tell you the story of who I am<br>So many stories of where I've been  
>And how I got to where I am<p>

But these stories don't mean anything  
>When you've got no one to tell them to<br>It's true…I was made for you

The glee club all cheered. They were surprised by the power in Sofia's voice, especially since she was quiet. "Great job Sofia, welcome to the glee club," Mr. Schue said.

"Knew you could do it babe," Puck said hugging her.

"Thanks Puck, without you I don't think I could have done that," Sofia admitted.

"Still up for dinner Friday night?" Puck asked.

"Of course, I just have to ask my moms first," Sofia said.

"Ok," Puck agreed. He kissed her forehead and she turned to her moms.

"You were amazing," Callie said. They both hugged their daughter.

"I'm so proud of you," Arizona told her.

"I'm sorry baby doll but we have to go back to work, we will see you later tonight," Callie said. They didn't want to go but they had to.

"Bye, love you guys," Sofia said.

After the doctors left Mr. Schue talked about Nationals, which were going to take place in New York this year, he explained how they needed to work extra hard in order to make it to Nationals and they need to do some fundraisers in order to get the money needed. Practice ended early and Sofia gathered her backpack. She needed to get some books from her locker before she went home. "Hey wait up," someone called.

"Hi," Sofia said turning around.

"Hi, I am Rachel Berry. You are a great performer, you don't have the years of experience I have but there is a lot of power in your voice, with training you will be even more amazing," Rachel said.

"I'm Sofia Torres and thanks, I think. I saw you guys perform yesterday, your voice is amazing."

"Thanks," Rachel said. She didn't get many complements from people. "I should go, if you are seen around me from too long your reputation will go down the drain." Rachel turned to leave but Sofia stopped her.

"Wait, I don't care about reputations. I would love to have a friend, you know someone I could talk to, can we hang out sometime?"

Rachel was shocked. No one liked her, but here this girl was offering her hand in friendship. Rachel had no choice but to accept. "Sure, are you busy this weekend?"

"I don't think so, just Friday night, I have a date. Would you like to come over Saturday?"

"That would be great," Rachel said. She had never been invited to someone's house. "Are you going out with Noah?"

"Yes, do you know him?" Sofia asked.

"I do, we dated briefly last year but we were both interested in other people so it didn't last. He is very sweet when he wants to be, don't let his bad boy image fool you."

"I should get home, I will see you tomorrow," Sofia said.

"Bye," Rachel said smiling.

Sofia was working hard on her homework when Callie and Arizona finally got home from work. "Hey mija," Callie said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi momma, mom, how was work?" Sofia asked.

"Busy," Arizona answered.

"I may have made a friend," Sofia announced. "It's not another guy," she added seeing Arizona's face.

"What's her name?" Callie asked.

"Rachel Berry, apparently she doesn't have many friends. She warned me about my reputation if I hung out with her but she is nice. She even complemented my performance."

"I think that's great," Callie said and Arizona agreed.

"I invited her over Saturday, I hope that's ok with you guys," Sofia said.

"That sounds fine, we can make her a traditional Mexican dinner," Callie said excited. Callie and Sofia loved to cook together. Arizona didn't really like to cook unless she was cooking with her wife and daughter.

"With salad?" Arizona joked. Both Torres women made faces and Arizona laughed. "Damn Torres women and their fear of vegetables."

Callie checked her watch to see it was after ten. "Did you eat Sofia?" Callie asked. She had a feeling she knew the answer.

"No, I forgot," Sofia said not meeting her mother's eyes.

"Callie why don't you make something to eat, Sofia lets go upstairs, I need to change and you should to," Arizona suggested. Sofia was still wearing her school clothes.

Sofia followed her mom upstairs; they split up and changed separately. Arizona knocked on her daughter's door when she had finished changing. "Come in," Sofia said.

Arizona shut the door behind her. "Come sit down," Arizona instructed.

Sofia did as she was told. "What's going on honey?" Arizona asked. She noticed Sofia skipping meals and barely eating. She wasn't sure if Callie noticed though and if she didn't she didn't want to worry her wife.

"Nothing," Sofia said.

"Why didn't you eat?"

"I was doing homework and I forgot," Sofia said not looking at the woman.

"You're lying," Arizona said gently. "Sofia, talk to me, please."

"I want to be skinnier, prettier, like the cheerleaders," Sofia confessed.

"Oh honey," Arizona said hugging her daughter. "You are beautiful, Puck sees it, and he likes you for you. Sofia, I don't want to see you in the hospital from malnutrition. So when your momma makes us some food will you eat?"

"Ok," Sofia agreed. It wasn't hard to agree she was hungry.

"I love you baby girl," Arizona said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too mom," Sofia said.

"Come on, let's go make sure Callie doesn't burn the kitchen down." Sofia laughed as Arizona grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs.

"There are my girls," Callie said smiling at her wife and daughter.

"Can I help momma?" Sofia asked.

"Sure dice some peppers."

The three women spent time cooking together and didn't eat until after 11pm. Arizona was happy to see Sofia was eating and seemed happier. The women didn't crawl into bed until after midnight; all three went to bed happy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do we have to let her go?" Arizona asked for the twentieth time that night. Sofia was getting ready for her date with Puck and Arizona wasn't happy. Callie on the other hand had spent the evening helping her daughter get ready.

"She is going Arizona, she wants to go and Puck seems like a nice guy," Callie said looking through her jewelry. She was trying to find a necklace for Sofia to wear on her date.

"Fine but I still don't like it. If she gets pregnant it is entirely your fault," Arizona said.

Callie hadn't thought about that but cast the thought aside. "She won't get pregnant and you don't have to like it love." Callie kissed her wife and went back to her daughter's room.

"Is mom still struggling with me going out with Puck tonight?" Sofia asked. She had heard her moms talking.

Callie laughed. "Yeah she is. Here wear this." Callie held up a diamond necklace.

"It's beautiful, are you sure you want me to wear this?" Sofia asked. It looked expensive but Sofia didn't say that out loud.

"I do, I want your first date to be perfect." Arizona listened in on the conversation, she felt bad for how she was acting but she wanted to protect her daughter.

"Wish mom shared your enthusiasm," Sofia said sighing. Callie fastened the necklace and readjusted her daughters long black hair.

"Your mom is happy for you, she is just scared. You're growing up and it is hard for parents to see their daughter grow up," Callie tried to explain. Arizona was thankful her wife understood even if she didn't agree.

Sofia made her way downstairs once she was sure she looked perfect. She was really nervous and was bouncing in her chair. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Sofia ran to the front door. She pulled it open to see her father, Mark Sloan, at the door. "Hey baby girl," he said hugging her.

"Hi daddy," Sofia said shocked to see him. She couldn't help but think he had horrible timing.

"You look beautiful, what's the occasion?" Mark asked.

"Your daughter has a date," Arizona said. She was coming to see who was at the front door. Callie was right behind her.

"What?" Mark yelled. "And you two are allowing this?"

"I tried to stop it," Arizona said. "But my wife is letting her go." Arizona glared at Callie and Callie shrugged unashamed at her actions.

"Guys I am standing right here," Sofia said. She always felt annoyed when her parents had conversations about her when she was in the room.

The doorbell rang again. Sofia pulled the door open to find Noah Puckerman standing there with one long stem rose. "Hi Puck," Sofia said moving aside so he could come in. She knew she had no hope of leaving before her parents talked to him. He silently handed her the rose.

"Dad, this is Noah Puckerman. Puck that is my dad Mark Sloan and you know my moms," Sofia said introducing everyone. She left the room to go put her flower in a vase.

"Nice to meet you sir," Puck said shaking Dr. Sloan's hand. "And it is nice to see you ladies again." He offered his hand to Callie and Arizona but only Callie shook his hand.

"What do you have planned tonight?" Callie asked as Sofia walked back into the room.

"Dinner," Puck answered.

"Have fun kids," Callie said. She went and hugged her daughter. "Ignore your phone unless it is me calling you, I have a feeling your mom and dad is going to try and drive you crazy," she whispered to Sofia.

"Thanks momma," Sofia said kissing her cheek.

The teenagers left the house as fast as they could and once outside Puck went to the passenger side of his truck and held the door open for Sofia. Sofia got in and was pleasantly surprised by how gentlemanly he was. Puck climbed inside the drivers' seat and started the truck. He didn't say where they were going and Sofia didn't mind being surprised, she was happy she got to go out with him.

When they arrived at the restaurant Puck hopped out of his truck and hurried to the other side. He held his hand out and Sofia took it when she got out of the truck. "Do you like Italian food?" Puck asked as they walked to the entrance of Breadstix. He was concerned she wouldn't like it here and was kicking himself more not asking her what kind of food she liked.

"I love Italian food," Sofia said smiling. Puck sighed in relief. He put a lot of time and effort into making tonight perfect. He surprised himself, he didn't put time or effort into anything even when he was with Quinn and he wasn't thinking about Quinn.

"How many?" the hostess asked when Puck and Sofia walked in. She looked between Puck and Sofia and gave Puck a look that said he could do better. Puck noticed the look and wrapped his arms around Sofia's waist.

"Two," he answered and he glared at the hostess when she wasn't looking.

"Right this way," she said. Puck released Sofia's waist and held her hand as they followed the hostess. "Your waiter will be right with you."

They both sat down and stared at each other in silence. Puck finally decided to break the silence, "So does your dad live with you?"

"No," Sofia answered. "He flew down here from Seattle, Washington. He is only here for the weekend."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you from spending time with him," Puck said. His own father had left when he was young and he didn't want her to miss out on opportunities to spend time with her father.

"It's not a problem, I will see him tomorrow and Sunday, besides this will give him more time to figure out how he is going to drive me crazy."

"At least he is there," Puck muttered to himself.

"What can I get you to drink?" the waiter asked Puck and Sofia.

"Coke," Puck answered.

"Same," Sofia said. The waiter, Jim, his name tag said, wrote down their drink orders and left.

"What's it like having two moms?" Puck asked when the waiter left.

Sofia wasn't expecting that question and it took a moment for her to compose herself. "It's great," she finally answered. "It is actually easier since most girls talk to their mom about stuff and I have two moms I can talk to."

"I hope I didn't say anything wrong, I was just curious," Puck said misinterpreting the look on Sofia's face.

"No you didn't say anything wrong, it was just unexpected," Sofia said.

The waiter came back with their drinks and a basket of breadsticks and took their orders. After the waiter walked away Sofia's phone started vibrating. She checked the caller ID and was surprised to find it wasn't her mom or dad, it was her aunt Lexie.

"Hello," Sofia answered.

"_Hey Superstar_," Lexie said.

Sofia laughed. "Hey Lexipedia. What's up?"

"_I'm calling to warn you, Arizona and Mark called us and asked us to call you during your date_."

"Ugh, what did my momma say?" Sofia asked.

"_She forbade the both of them from calling themselves, but she can't really stop us. Mark is paying me, Meredith, Christina and April_."

"Lexie, I know they are trying to look out for me but can you please beg them not to call me," Sofia pleaded.

"_Don't worry Superstar, I got your back. I offered to call and checkup on you, the rest are going to pretend they did. Love you Superstar_," Lexie said.

"Love you too Lexipedia," Sofia said before hanging up. "Sorry about that," Sofia said to Puck.

"No problem. Who is Lexipedia?" he asked. He had to resist making an inappropriate comment.

"My aunt of sorts, she dated my dad for a while but she has always been an aunt to me, she is a doctor in Seattle," Sofia answered.

"Why do you call her Lexipedia?" He knew that couldn't be her real name.

"Well her name is Lexie and she sounds like an encyclopedia sometimes so my other aunt and uncle came up with the name."

"Your family doesn't like me," Puck commented.

Sofia shook her head. "My momma does, but the rest of them don't. They are just worried and possibly crazy, but enough about my family. Tell me about your family."

"Well I live with my mom and sister," he answered.

"That's all of your family?" Sofia asked feeling bad for him.

"I have a daughter, Beth, but she was put up for adoption," Puck blurted out. He was kicking himself for telling her now she was going to run.

"Oh I'm sorry. That must be hard for you," Sofia said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah it is. I wanted to keep her but her mom didn't." Puck was relieved he could talk to her about Beth, he had called Shelby a few times and hoped to one day see Beth but he knew Quinn wouldn't. He hoped Sofia would be ok with everything and she could meet his daughter.

The waiter arrived with their food and Sofia withdrew her hand from his. "Your voice was really awesome," Puck said after a while.

"Thanks," Sofia said blushing. "Your voice is great too."

"Are you religious?" Puck asked curious. His mom wanted him to date a Jewish girl but he didn't really care about that.

"I'm Catholic, sort of. My momma is Catholic and I sometimes follow the faith and other times I'm like my mom who is not religious. Are you religious?"

He nodded. "I'm Jewish like Rachel." He saw the two talking together over the last week.

"I didn't know she was Jewish," Sofia commented.

"I know this may sound weird, or far too soon but would you consider being my girlfriend?" Puck asked hoping he didn't sound too excited. He really liked Sofia and thought they could be great together.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Puck," Sofia said. She really liked him even if they barely knew each other and Rachel said he was a great guy especially when they were alone and there was no pressure.

"Great," he said smiling. He wasn't good at emotions but he was happier than he had been in a while. "Are you finished eating?"

"I am," Sofia said. She had eaten way too much tonight. Puck waved the waiter over and got the bill. He pulled out some money, money he had gotten from his pool cleaning business, and placed it with the bill. He left some extra for a tip and motioned for Sofia to get up and follow him. She did so and they left the restaurant holding hands.

"Do you have a curfew?" Puck asked. He had forgotten to ask her parents in his hurry to escape Arizona and Mark.

"Not really, I would say I should be home before midnight," Sofia answered. She had never gone out so there wasn't a need for a curfew.

Puck checked his watch to see it was only 9pm. "Good we have plenty of time," he said.

"Plenty of time for what?" Sofia asked confused.

"A surprise," he said smiling at her. He had originally planned the surprise so they could have sex but he found himself not wanting to rush into anything. He wanted to get to know his new girlfriend before taking the next step.

The couple didn't go back to Puck's truck instead they walked down the street; they were quiet until they got to the park. Sofia saw a large blanket and a basket sitting in the middle of the park. There were a few people there, mainly couples but there were some parents with their kids. "Wow Puck this is beautiful," Sofia said when they got to the blanket. There was a portable stereo, playing a variety of love songs, next to the basket.

"Thanks," he said embarrassed. "I asked the guys to set up while we were at dinner."

Puck opened the basket and pulled out an assortment of desserts. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I got some of everything."

Sofia couldn't help but laugh at all the desserts he brought: cookies, pudding, jello and chocolate covered strawberries. "This is great Puck and I like all of these foods." She never thought Puck could be so romantic. Puck was pleased by her reaction; he didn't do romantic things often, mainly because Quinn never appreciated it and anyone else he dated he only dated for sex. Since Sofia appreciated his gesture he was planning on doing more romantic dates.

Puck grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry and offered it to Sofia. She moved to grab it but he shook his head. Realizing what he was planning Sofia opened her mouth and Puck placed the strawberry there. She bit it and he set it back in the container with the rest. Sofia moaned softly at how delicious the strawberry was and Puck made a mental note to thank Kurt for making them. Sofia grabbed a strawberry and fed it to Puck.

They ended up eating all the desserts Puck had brought. After they had cleaned up and put away the stuff Puck leaned forward and watched Sofia's reaction. When he didn't see any hesitancy or discomfort he closed the distance and gently kissed her. The kiss didn't last long but Sofia's eyes were still closed when he pulled away. "Wow," Sofia said and Puck chuckled.

Puck checked his watch and sighed. It was getting late and he needed to take her home even though he didn't want to. "What's wrong?" Sofia asked worried she did something wrong.

"Nothing babe, it is getting late though, I should take you home."

Puck packed up everything and held it one hand and with his free hand he held Sofia's hand as they walked back to his truck. He placed everything in the bed of his truck and opened the door for his girlfriend. Puck held her hand the entire drive back to Sofia's house. When they pulled into the driveway Sofia saw the lights were still on and she knew her parents were awake. Puck moved to get out his truck but Sofia stopped him. "If you want to get home in one piece it would probably be best if stay in here," she told him.

She leaned forward and kissed him, much to his shock and pleasure, and she got out of the truck and made her way to her house. The door flew open before she could use her key. Callie was standing in front of her smiling. "How did it go?" she asked smirking. Callie had seen the two kissing in his truck. She pulled her daughter inside the house.

Sofia groaned. "You were watching?"

"Duh," Callie said still smiling.

"It was amazing, he took me to dinner and he had a picnic in the park for dessert. It was so romantic and he is so sweet," Sofia gushed.

"Come on," Callie said. She was happy Sofia had a great first date. "Your mom and dad are waiting for you. They aren't going to be difficult," Callie added seeing her daughters' reaction.

Mark and Arizona were waiting in the kitchen with hot chocolate, anytime something good happened they always had hot chocolate together. "Hey baby girl," Mark said when she walked in.

"Hi daddy, mom," she greeted. Arizona offered her the cup and Sofia took it gratefully. The fact that they made hot chocolate meant they weren't going to be difficult about Puck anymore. She wondered what brought on the change of heart.

"How was your date?" Mark asked.

Sofia was still suspicious but answered, "It was great, very romantic."

"I'm glad you had fun," Arizona said.

Sofia couldn't take it anymore; she had to know why they were suddenly cool. "What have you been smoking?" she asked.

They both laughed. "Nothing," Arizona said. "Callie and Lexie made us realize that you are growing up and will be dating and Puck is a nice guy so we should be happy you are happy."

"Lexie? Sofia asked confused.

"She called here sometime after she called you," Callie explained. "She pretty much told Mark and Arizona to lighten up and she told me Mark was planning on paying her and others to bother you." Callie glared at her best friend.

"We will be nice to him now," Mark said. To Sofia it sounded like Lexie still has him whipped.

"Thanks," Sofia said hugging her parents. She finished her hot chocolate and went upstairs to go to bed.

**A/N: It seems not everyone likes the idea of Sofia and Santana together so I made a poll to see who people would rather have her with. The choices are Rachel, Santana or Quinn. So please vote or leave a review with your choice. I will go with the majority. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday morning Mark, Sofia, Arizona and Callie were trying to cook breakfast, well Callie and Sofia was trying to cook, and Mark and Arizona were making a mess. "You two are cleaning this up," Callie told her wife and best friend.

"Ok," Arizona agreed. She picked up some flour and threw it at Callie; if she had to clean she might as well make a big mess.

"Run baby girl," Mark said throwing flour at Arizona. Sofia laughed, only her parents would start a flour fight in the kitchen at ten in the morning. Sofia grabbed some flour and threw it at Mark. Five minutes later they were all covered in flour and Sofia's phone was ringing. Sofia rushed over to answer her phone, she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello," she said.

"_Sofia, its Rachel Berry. I realized I didn't get your address, or when you wanted me to come over today, if you still want me to come over that is. I feel very unprepared for our gathering and thought it was best to call to see if we were still getting together_," Rachel said quickly.

"Oh hey Rachel, um how did you get my number?" Sofia asked confused. She had forgotten to give it to Rachel at school.

"_I called Noah and he gave it to me_," she answered.

"Oh right, well you can come over anytime but you may want to wait an hour or so," Sofia told her and she gave Rachel her address.

"_Are you ok_?" Rachel asked concerned. "_You sound out of breath_."

"I'm fine, I was making breakfast with my parents and we ended up throwing flour around the kitchen. I'll see you soon Rachel," Sofia said. They exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

"Who is Rachel?" Mark asked his daughter.

"My friend, we go to school together," Sofia said.

"Oh, is she coming over today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. Should I call her back and tell her she can't come over?"

"No don't do that, I would love to meet her," Mark said. He wasn't going to keep his daughter from making friends.

"You should get in the shower, we will clean up in here," Callie said. Sofia rushed upstairs to get ready, she didn't know when Rachel would come but she wanted to be ready when she did. She kept her shower short and after she got dressed she ran downstairs with her hair still in a towel.

She got to the kitchen and saw it was all cleaned up and Mark was trying to wash flour out of his hair in the kitchen sink. "Hey daddy," Sofia said.

Mark jumped in surprise and hit is head on the cabinet. Sofia giggled when he started cursing. "Hey honey."

"Where are mom and momma?" she asked.

"They went upstairs to shower," he answered. Sofia wrinkled her nose; she didn't want to know what they were doing.

"Right, I'm going to go do my hair, my bathroom is free if you want to shower dad."

"Thanks honey," he said following her back upstairs. She grabbed her brush out of her bathroom and grabbed a towel and washcloth for Mark and left the room. She walked to her mother's room and listened to see if they were doing anything. When she didn't hear anything she gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," Arizona said.

"Dad is in my bathroom, can I use your mirror?" Sofia asked as she walked into her parents' bedroom.

"Of course," Arizona replied. Sofia carefully brushed her hair out several times. She wanted everything to be perfect for when Rachel got here. Puck had told her Rachel didn't have many friends, except for himself and Finn and she wanted Rachel to finally have a friend. "How many times do you plan on brushing your hair?" Arizona asked laughing.

"I'm done," she replied sticking her tongue out at her mother.

"Done with what?" Callie asked walking into the bedroom fully dressed. Her hair was brushed back like Sofia's and Arizona couldn't help but notice how much they looked alike.

"My hair," Sofia said. Sofia heard the doorbell and ran out of the bedroom and downstairs. She yanked the door open to see Rachel standing there in jeans and a purple t-shirt; it was so different from her usual look that it caught Sofia off guard.

"Hey Rach, come on in," Sofia said. Rachel was pleasantly surprised by the nickname. Finn was the only one to ever call her Rach, not including her parents and Sofia was one of the few people to give her a nice nickname.

"I hope I am not too early," Rachel said walking into the Torres-Robbins household.

"Not at all, are you hungry? We were so busy making a mess we never actually ate," Sofia said.

"I am a little hungry. I don't suppose you have any vegan friendly foods?" Rachel didn't get her hopes up.

"Did I hear vegan?" Arizona asked walking downstairs. "Hi I'm Arizona Robbins, pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Dr. Robbins and yes I am a vegan."

"Please call me Arizona and unfortunately we don't have any vegan friendly food here but I will send Callie to the store to get some. Do you have any preferences?"

"Where am I going?" Callie asked from the top of the stairs. "I'm Callie Torres but call me Callie," she said shaking Rachel's hand.

"The store," Sofia said. "Rachel is a vegan." The older women led the girls to the living and gestured for Rachel to sit down.

"You guys don't have to go through any trouble, if you have any vegetables that would good."

"Please, getting the Torres women to eat vegetables is like pulling teeth," Rachel heard a man say. "Mark Sloan," He said when Rachel looked confused.

"Do you live here too?" Rachel questioned.

"God no," Callie answered. "He lives in Seattle but is visiting for the weekend. I'll go to the store, Rachel if you have any recommendations for foods I would be happy to hear them and get some."

Rachel wrote a list of foods she enjoyed and Callie grabbed her purse and left. "Thank you," Rachel said. No one had ever been that kind to her before, Finn usually forgot she was a vegan and never prepared proper meals.

"Anytime honey," Arizona said. "You know Rachel you look familiar have I seen you before?"

"I am also in glee club," Rachel said. "And you work with my dad, Leroy Berry."

"Oh I like Leroy, he is a great guy," Arizona said.

"He is," Rachel agreed. The four of them sat there in awkward silence, Arizona grabbed Mark and dragged him out of the room leaving the two girls alone. "How was your date with Noah?" Rachel asked when they were alone.

"It was great, he is very romantic," Sofia answered.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock, "Noah Puckerman is romantic?" Sofia nodded. "We are talking about the same guy right, tall, Jewish, has a mohawk?"

"Yes we are talking about the same guy," Sofia laughed. "He really is romantic."

"Where did you get inspiration for your song choice?" Rachel asked. It was a good song but it wasn't too well known so she was surprised someone would sing it.

"My momma, Callie, actually told me to sing it."

"Does she sing?" Rachel asked.

"She does, sometimes, just for fun."

"I would love to hear her sing something," Rachel said. "My dads can't sing at all."

"Dads?" Sofia asked. She wasn't aware Rachel had two dads. "Do you know your mom at all?" Sofia couldn't imagine not knowing her father.

"I met her last year but she wasn't really interested in knowing me." Sofia hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's alright. I got to meet her and that's all that matters. So what's the deal with your family?"

"Well my momma and dad had this friends with benefits relationship and then my momma met mom and after a lot of drama and fighting and breakups I was born."

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to upset you," Rachel said worried she had ruined her friendship before it started.

"I'm fine; my parents don't like to talk about my birth though." Rachel was confused, parents loved to talk about the birth of their child. Her dads talked about her birth all the time. "I was born three months early, my moms were going on a road trip and they were hit by a truck. My momma and I almost died that day but we were lucky." They sat in silence for a while.

"Girls do you mind helping with the groceries?" Callie yelled from the front door. Rachel and Sofia jumped off the couch and practically ran to meet Callie.

Each girl grabbed several bags from Callie's car and headed back inside the house. "Your momma sure goes all out," Rachel said as they walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah," Sofia agreed. "Sometimes she goes a little overboard." Rachel helped Sofia put foods away while Callie went to get the rest of the bags. Rachel had no idea where the food went so she spent most of the time handing foods to Sofia. Sofia was right, Callie did go overboard, she bought vegan meats, vegetables, vegan ice cream, vegan cheese and more.

"So Rachel are hot dogs and burgers ok?" Arizona asked coming into the kitchen. "I can get Mark to grill some."

"Sounds great Arizona," Rachel said. Arizona yelled for Mark and told him to get the grill going. Callie and Arizona gathered hot dogs, hamburgers and some vegetables for Mark to cook.

"Do you have plans for the future?" Callie asked Rachel after she had given the food to Mark.

Rachel nodded eagerly. No one wanted to hear her plans and she was excited someone cared. Everyone got tired of hearing her talk about Broadway. "I plan on moving to New York and attending Julliard and working on Broadway."

Callie and Arizona were impressed. "That is very ambitious."

"Sofia what are your plans?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Sofia asked embarrassed. She had never thought about the future. She was more focused on the present.

"Doctor?" Callie asked hopefully. "More specifically an orthopedic surgeon."

Sofia and Arizona laughed while Rachel looked confused. "Momma is an orthopedic surgeon," Sofia whispered to Rachel.

"Nah, she would be a good pediatric surgeon," Arizona said.

"Plastics," Mark yelled from the backyard. Sofia laughed at her parents.

"Guys if I were to be a doctor I would want to work in neurology." Sofia laughed as Arizona started muttering curses at Derek.

"What do your parents do?" Callie asked Rachel.

"My dad is a doctor and my daddy is an accountant," Rachel said. Callie didn't react to the fact Rachel had two dads. It didn't matter to her.

"Who is your dad?" Callie questioned.

"Leroy Berry," Rachel replied.

"Ah, Dr. Berry, he's a good man," Callie said. She had talked to him a few times and she was a very kind man.

"Yo Callie I need a plate for the food," Mark yelled.

Callie grabbed a couple big plates for the food Mark cooked up. "Here Mark," Callie said handing him the plates.

"Thanks, now why are we eating fake meat?" Mark asked.

"Rachel is a vegan," Callie said. "We can handle eating a few healthy meals when she is around."

"You are way too happy Rachel is here," Mark said.

"I'm happy Sofia has a friend," Callie corrected. Callie turned to walk back into the house but Mark grabbed her arm.

"I am happy she has a friend too," Mark said softly. He hadn't really had a chance to talk to the girl but she seemed nice enough. Mark released her arm and she made her way back inside and saw Rachel, Arizona and Sofia setting up the table.

"Mark should be in any minute now," Callie told her wife.

"Great, Callie can you grab some cups?" Arizona asked.

Callie grabbed cups and the younger girls set the table. Mark walked in with the food and set it on the table. Once everything was set up the five of them sat down at the table. Mark passed the plate of meat and vegetables and each woman grabbed one of everything to try out.

Callie took a bite of a hot dog and coughed and winced. "I'm sorry, the taste is different at first but you get used to it. You don't have to eat this," Rachel said. She felt bad for making them change their diet although she was happy the animals didn't have to suffer.

"No, its fine just went down the wrong tube," Callie said taking another bite.

The five people spent a nice afternoon together, eating and talking and playing games, and as it got later Rachel had to go home. She thanked everyone over and over again for allowing her to come over and Callie and Arizona assured her she was welcome to come over whenever she wanted to.

Sofia walked Rachel to her car and promised to see her Monday with hopes they could hang out at lunch. Sofia spent the rest of the day doing homework with help from her parents.

**A/N: votes are tied for Rachel and Quinn so I will be pairing Sofia with Quinn and there will be a strong Torres/Berry friendship and a strong Quinntana friendship and Puckleberry friendship.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey wait up," Sofia heard someone yell. It was lunch time and Sofia was going to meet Rachel in the cafeteria. Sofia had finally managed to convince Rachel to go to the cafeteria instead of hiding in the choir room. Sofia turned around to see a blonde cheerleader coming towards her and recognized her from glee club and a few of her classes but she couldn't remember her name. "I'm Quinn Fabray," she said introducing herself.

"Sofia Torres," Sofia introduced. Quinn smiled, she already knew the girls name.

"We are in glee club together," Quinn asked. "I heard you're dating Puck. I just wanted to warn you to be careful."

"Why do I need to be careful?" Sofia asked.

"He is a man-whore, did he tell you he knocked up someone last year?" Quinn figured Puck wouldn't tell her and was surprised to learn she was wrong.

"He told me about Beth," Sofia confirmed. She didn't understand why people were assuming he was a bad guy. Sofia missed the painful expression on Quinn's face.

"Did he tell you I'm the girl he got pregnant?"

It was Sofia's turn to be surprised. "No, he didn't say anything about you. He just said Beth's mother didn't want to keep her but he did."

"I suppose you're going to tell me I'm a heartless bitch for giving away my daughter," Quinn said harshly.

"No," Sofia said slowly not wanting to upset the head cheerleader. "I was going to say I think you were brave and you did the right thing, for you and for Beth, and I understand why you did what you did."

Quinn's expression softened. She couldn't believe this girl could understand of her. "How could you understand?"

"I think you did what you thought was best for her. You want to give her a better life. Personally I think Puck is being too hard on you."

"I… thanks," Quinn said. Her voice was full of emotions that Quinn always tried to hide. "Would you like to sit with me and my friends?"

"Thanks for the offer but I was just going to meet someone."

"Berry?" Quinn asked although she already knew the answer. She had seen Sofia and Berry together last week and she knew some of the Cheerios were planning on slushying the both of them.

"Yes Rachel," Sofia replied. She didn't know why people called her by her last name or mean names.

"If you keep hanging out with her your reputation is going to go down the drain," Quinn informed her.

"I don't care about my reputation," Sofia said firmly. "I would rather have a friend than be popular."

Quinn had to admit she was impressed. She wished she didn't care about her reputation, maybe one day she wouldn't. "Ok, some other time then."

"Sure," Sofia agreed and she hurried to the cafeteria.

Quinn saw Santana standing by a locker a few feet from her and she made her way over to her friend. "Tell everyone they are not to slushy Sofia Torres," Quinn told Santana.

"Ok," Santana said. She knew better than to argue with the HBIC. "Why?"

"No reason, I just respect her."

"Quinn Fabray do you have a crush on the new girl?" Santana asked smirking.

"Shut up Lopez," Quinn snapped.

"Whatever you say Fabray," Santana said still smirking. She was going to make Quinn admit it if it was the last thing she did.

Sofia walked into the cafeteria to see Rachel sitting alone. Rachel looked up; she had been looking around for Sofia for the last five minutes, and made eye contact with her friend. Sofia waved and pointed to the counter and Rachel nodded.

Sofia got her food and made her way to the table. "Hey Rach, sorry I'm late I ran into Quinn Fabray in the hallway."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Are you ok? I mean Quinn isn't always mean but I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to do something to you because you hang out with me. She really doesn't like me."

"Rach, calm down, Quinn was actually nice for the most part. She told me to be careful because I was dating Puck."

"Wow that is really shocking," Rachel said. "What are your plans for after school?"

"I was thinking about going to the hospital and seeing if I could get a job," Sofia answered. "I figured Puck shouldn't have to pay for everything just because he is a guy and I wanted to get him something nice."

"That sounds great, do you need a ride?" Rachel asked.

Sofia shook her head. "No thanks I drove today. Where is Finn?" Sofia asked. She was wondering why Rachel's boyfriend wasn't with her.

"The weight room with Noah," she answered.

"Speak of the devil," Sofia muttered. She looked up to see Finn and Puck coming towards them.

"Hey babe," Puck said kissing his girlfriend. Finn kissed Rachel at the same time.

"Hi Puck," Sofia said smiling at her boyfriend.

"What are my hot momma's up to?" Puck said sitting next to his girlfriend. Finn glared at Puck, he still hadn't completely forgiven him for getting Quinn pregnant.

"Just talking," Sofia said. Rachel nodded in agreement.

"What about?" Finn asked.

"Quinn came and talked to me," Sofia said watching her boyfriend's reaction. His face fell slightly. He wanted to tell Sofia Quinn was Beth's mother and he was afraid Quinn beat him to it. "She told me," Sofia said answering Puck's unspoken thoughts.

"I was going to tell you," Puck said quietly.

Sofia grabbed his hand. "Hey I'm not mad. I don't expect you to tell me everything about your life."

Puck felt better and the four glee kids were arguing over which Super Mario Brothers character was better. "Come on babe, Mario is the best. Without him it isn't Super Mario Brothers."

"Sorry Puck. I prefer Yoshi, he is adorable," Sofia said laughing at Puck's enthusiasm for the game. Puck shook his head mumbling about girls picking cute characters.

"Sofia, Quinn is watching you," Rachel said.

Sofia looked up and saw Quinn Fabray and a Latina cheerleader and a blonde cheerleader watching her. She recognized the other two cheerleaders, they were in glee club too but she didn't know their names. Sofia and Quinn made eye contact and Quinn smiled and waved. Sofia returned the smile and waved back. "That's weird," Finn commented. Sofia looked confused.

"She isn't nice to many people," Finn explained. Sofia shrugged and leaned against Puck. He wrapped his arms around her.

Quinn got up from her lunch table and made her way towards Sofia. She couldn't stand to see the girl close to Puck. "Hello Finn, Puck, Man-hands, Sofia," Quinn said in false friendliness. She only cared about being nice to Sofia.

"Hi Quinn," Sofia said smiling at the blonde head cheerleader.

The bell rang and Finn and Rachel rushed away. "Can I escort you to class?" Quinn asked Sofia. Puck shrugged, he was going in the opposite direction anyway. He kissed Sofia and took off. Quinn and Sofia had the same English class.

"Quinn, why are you being nice to me?" Sofia asked as they walked to class.

Quinn was at a loss for words, Santana's earlier comment was running through her mind. "I like you," Quinn finally said. "You said you want to make friends, so here I am offering my hand in friendship if you want."

Sofia grabbed Quinn's arm and stopped her. "Will you stop calling Rachel mean names?"

"I will try to stop calling her mean names," Quinn countered.

"That is all I ask," Sofia said. The girls split up when they got to class and Quinn waited for Sofia after class had finished.

Sofia was pleasantly surprised to see the blonde there. "Figured we could walk to glee together," Quinn said noticing Sofia's reaction. Quinn sat next to Sofia in the choir room and ignored Mr. Schue as he introduced their new member Sam Evans. Sam however had his eye on Quinn.

"We are going to start the year out by performing duets but we are going to make it a competition," Mr. Schue said. "Winner will get a free dinner for two to Breadstixs." Santana looked like she was about to feint. Mr. Schue dismissed the students to work on their song selections and Puck turned to Sofia.

"Want to sing with me?" he asked.

"Sure," Sofia agreed. "Do you have an idea?"

"I do," Puck said. He had found a song the night before he was hoping they could sing at some point. After practice Sofia excused herself so she could go to the hospital.

When she got there she bumped into a woman in the hallway, knocking down all the papers she was holding. "I'm so sorry," Sofia said helping the woman pick her things up.

"It's ok, it happens," she replied. Sofia gathered the papers and handed them back to the blonde woman. The blonde woman got a good look at Sofia for the first time. "Oh my god, you look just like her."

"Excuse me?" Sofia asked confused.

"You look just like her; you could be a younger version of her."

"Who are you talking about?" Sofia asked wondering if she should get her mom to get this woman checked out for possible head injuries. She was thinking about calling her Uncle Derek too.

"Callie," she answered.

Sofia's jaw dropped. "You know my mom?"

"Sofia, what are you doing here?" Arizona called. She made her way over to her daughter.

"I needed to talk to you and momma," Sofia said glancing at the blonde woman that knew her mom.

"Is everything ok?" Arizona started checking her daughter for possible injuries.

"I'm fine," Sofia said smacking her mother's hand away from her. "There was just something I wanted to ask but it can wait."

"Why don't you go get her? I'll send her a text to wait in the cafeteria. I will stay here," Arizona suggested.

"Alright, it was nice to meet you," Sofia said to the stranger before leaving.

Sofia wandered around the hospital looking for her mother. She finally got to the cafeteria and saw Callie sitting and drinking coffee. "Momma," Sofia said making Callie look up.

"Hey mija, what are you doing here?" Callie asked.

"I needed to ask you and mom something but I ran into this other woman while I was looking for you guys. She apparently knows you and mom is with her now."

"She knows me?" Callie asked wondering who she could be.

"That's what she told me," Sofia answered.

"What does she look like?"

"Um long blonde hair, a doctor, she seemed kind of intense," Sofia said.

"Oh my god," Callie said running out of the cafeteria. Sofia followed her mom wondering what the hell was going on.

Callie and Sofia found Arizona and the mysterious blonde woman right where Sofia had left them. "Erica?" Callie said when she saw her.

"Callie," Erica said her face lighting up.

Sofia and Arizona looked confused. "Who is Erica?" they both asked.

"Arizona, Sofia this is my ex-girlfriend Erica Hahn. Erica this is my wife Dr. Arizona Robbins and our daughter Sofia Torres."

"You have a daughter?" Erica asked shocked. She didn't know Callie wanted to be a mother.

"Yes," Callie said resting her hands on Sofia's shoulders.

"How old are you?" Erica asked.

"16," Sofia answered.

Erica did the math. "You had her about two years after I left," Erica commented.

"Yeah," Callie said. "Funny how that happens."

"Let me guess, Mark Sloan is her father?"

"He is," Callie confirmed. "Why does that matter?"

Sofia and Arizona were silent throughout the conversation, both were feeling uncomfortable. Erica finally turned her attention to Arizona. "How long did you two last before she cheated on you?"

Sofia stared in shock at her momma's ex-girlfriend. She couldn't stand this woman bad mouthing her parents. "She never cheated on my mom," Sofia said.

"I never cheated on Arizona," Callie echoed. "I love Arizona and I would never hurt her like that." Sofia noticed Callie was implying she didn't love Erica and that's why she cheated on her.

Arizona turned her attention away from Dr. Hahn. "Sofia you said you wanted to talk to us, why don't we go talk in my office?" Sofia and Callie followed Arizona to her office leaving Erica alone in the hallway.

Arizona held the door open for her wife and daughter and once they were inside she shut the door behind her. "I'm sorry about Erica," Callie said. She was mainly talking to her wife.

"It's not your fault Calliope," Arizona said kissing her wife. Sofia made a face at her parents and Arizona rolled her eyes at the girls' reaction.

"Yeah people say and do crazy things when they are in love," Sofia added. The older women stared at their daughter in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked.

"Dr. Hahn, she loves you," Sofia said like it was completely obvious. Sofia sighed. Sometimes her parents were totally oblivious to the outside world. "Come on, she stared at momma and ignored us for the most part. She was hoping momma would dump you or you would dump her and they could get back together."

Arizona was glaring at the wall in her office. Now that her daughter said it, it did make sense. "Doesn't matter," Callie said wrapping an arm around her daughter and wife. "I would never leave either one of you."

Arizona relaxed. She never really considered the possibility but she couldn't deny her happiness. "So Sofia what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you could get me a job here."

"Why do you want a job here?" Callie asked. She didn't think her daughter was interested in the medical field.

"I just want to earn my own money. I know if I need money I can ask you guys or dad and you would give it to me but I would rather work for it. I don't know maybe that doesn't make sense."

"No it does," Arizona said. She was the same way. She smiled at the similarities between her and her daughter. "I can talk to Leroy and see if we can find something for you. Maybe you could be my assistant, play with the kids while I talk to parents or something like that."

"Thanks mom," Sofia said hugging her.

"No problem baby girl," Arizona said. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Homework," Sofia answered making a face.

Callie checked her watch. "I'm sorry I have a surgery. I have to go." She kissed her wife and daughter and rushed out.

"I should go home," Sofia said.

"I will try to be home soon, if I can. Callie is going to be on the surgery for a few hours. Don't panic over homework, take a break and sing if you need too," Arizona said.

Sofia left the office and saw she had a new text from an unknown number. _Hi Sofia, it's Quinn. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tomorrow night, you know to get to know each other. ~Quinn_

Sofia smiled at the text and sent back a quick yes. Quinn had this ability to make her smile and she wasn't dreading doing homework now.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's a date," Santana said again. She was staring at the back of Quinn's head.

"It's not a date," Quinn argued. Quinn was getting ready to go out to dinner with Sofia and she had asked Santana to help her. She was now regretting that decision since the Latina would not leave her alone. She kept insisting Quinn had a date and Quinn kept denying it. It was battle of the wits and Quinn was sure she was going to lose however it didn't stop her from playing the game.

"It totally is, you are taking her to dinner Fabray if that's not a date I don't know what is," Santana said.

"That's your idea of a date Santana? I thought it was sex," Quinn said.

"No way, sex isn't dating."

"So what is it with Brittany?" Quinn asked.

"None of your damn business," Santana said looking away. She didn't want Quinn commenting about Brittany. The Latina had been in love with the blonde dancer for as long as Quinn had known the two but hadn't had the courage to tell her. "Seriously Quinn, if this isn't a date then why are constantly changing your outfit?"

"Because I want to look nice," Quinn said wishing the conversation could go back to Brittany and Santana's complicated relationship.

"Quinn," Mercedes said walking into the blonde's bedroom. Quinn still lived with Mercedes, her mom had told her she was a major disappointment and she shouldn't have given up her baby and Mercedes's parents were happy to let her stay. Quinn was happy to stay to; she was a lot happier here with a real family. "Mom wants to know if you need the car."

"Thanks but I'm using Santana's car," Quinn said.

"Are you going to need a ride home Santana?" Mercedes asked the Latina cheerleader. Santana and Mercedes had become friends over the summer thanks to Quinn. They still made fun of each other at school but when it came down to it Santana always had Mercedes back and Mercedes had hers.

"Yeah when Q leaves if you don't mind," Santana said zipping up Quinn's dress for the fifth or sixth time. Santana had lost count.

"No problem, mom said you are welcome to stay for dinner," Mercedes informed her.

"Thanks 'Cedes," Santana said smiling. She loved Mrs. Jones cooking. Mercedes mom was a professional chef and always made them most delicious meals.

Mercedes looked at Quinn's outfit. "Weren't you wearing a different dress when I was in here like five minutes ago?" she asked.

Santana laughed while Quinn blushed and then glared at her friend. "Q can't find the perfect outfit for her da…" Quinn smacked Santana's shoulder. "Dinner gathering," she finished carefully. She didn't want to get hit again.

Mercedes was suspicious of the two cheerleaders but decided to let it go. "Have fun Quinn," Mercedes said before leaving the room.

"Is Santana staying for dinner?" Mrs. Jones asked her daughter. She loved having Santana around when she cooked. The girl absolutely loved her food and offered good advice on how to better her dishes. Mrs. Jones turned her attention away from the food to face Mercedes. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah Santana's staying and nothing is wrong. Quinn is just having issues figuring out what to wear."

Cassandra had come to see Quinn as a daughter and was happy the blonde was starting to be happy again. "First dates are hard," she commented without thinking. She was kicking herself for saying that.

Mercedes stared at her mother. "Mom, Quinn doesn't roll that way," she stated. She didn't have a problem with it, her best friend was Kurt after all but it didn't seem like Quinn.

Cassandra didn't comment but sighed in relief when Mercedes didn't believe it. She knew for a fact Quinn was gay. Quinn told her when she moved in when she was pregnant with Beth. Quinn had figured she would get it out of the way so Mrs. Jones could kick her out before she got comfortable. The older woman just hugged Quinn and offered to be there if she needed her. God doesn't judge his children, so why should she? "What do you know about this girl?" Cassandra asked.

"Her name is Sofia and she is a junior like us. She moved here from Seattle and her moms are doctors. She joined glee club and you would have to ask Quinn for the rest," Mercedes said frowning. She realized she didn't know much about the new glee club member.

"Mercedes can you chop the vegetables? I'm going to tell Quinn she needs to hurry up," Cassandra asked checking the clock. Mercedes nodded and took the knife from her mother.

Cassandra made her way towards Quinn's bedroom but stopped when she heard talking. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but she couldn't help it. "Just admit you like her Quinn," Santana demanded.

"She is dating Puck," Quinn said sadly. Cassandra shook her head that argument wasn't going to work. The Latina was far too stubborn to let it go.

"So," Santana said raising an eyebrow. "Doesn't mean anything. You were dating Finn when you slept with Puck."

Quinn was trying to think of something to say and finally realized Santana wasn't going to let it go. "If I admit it will you drop it?" Santana nodded. "Fine, I like her but it doesn't matter." Cassandra was saddened by the conversation. Quinn's first real crush and she had given up all hope of being with the girl.

"Damn Q took you long enough."

"Shut up Lopez," Quinn said. She was smiling.

Now that they were silent Cassandra took the moment to knock on Quinn's door. "Quinn is 6:48 if you don't hurry up you are going to be late," she told the blonde. Quinn looked at her clock and started panicking.

"Oh crap, how do I look?" she asked Cassandra and Santana.

"You look great," they both said.

Quinn checked herself out in the mirror. "No, I need to change again," Quinn muttered to herself. Santana heard her.

"Oh no Tubbers, you are going to leave even if I have to push you out the door myself," Santana said firmly.

Cassandra shook her head, they had the weirdest friendship but there was no doubt they would do anything for each other. "Santana is right," Cassandra said. "You need to go and stop worrying about how you look. You are beautiful."

"Thanks Mrs. Jones," Quinn said hugging the older woman. Cassandra gave her a stern look; Quinn wasn't supposed to call her Mrs. Jones. "Sorry I mean Cassandra." Quinn still couldn't bring herself to call her mom.

"Go have fun honey and remember it is a school night so don't be out too late and don't get Sofia in trouble for staying out," she told the girl.

Santana walked Quinn to her car. "Have fun Q and relax, to Sofia this is just a friendly dinner so don't freak her out," Santana said holding out her car keys.

"Thanks Santana," Quinn said taking the keys. She hugged the Latina and opened the car door. Quinn had asked to borrow Santana's car because she had a fancy new Porsche and Quinn wanted to take Sofia out in style. "Santana, she likes you and I'm sure if you asked her out she would say yes," Quinn told her friend before climbing in and driving away." Santana had immediately known what she was talking about and thought about it as Quinn drove away.

When Quinn pulled in front of the Torres house she couldn't help but think it was a date. Santana's words kept echoing in her mind. Quinn didn't mind though, admitting Santana was right was a small price for happiness.

Quinn didn't get out of the car right away. She took a few moments to try and calm herself down. It wasn't working but she still tried. She climbed out of Santana's car and smoothed her dress. Quinn wished she had changed, again. Taking a deep breath Quinn made her way to the front door and knocked. When the door opened Quinn saw a smiling blonde woman staring at her. "Hi you must be Quinn," Arizona said. Quinn nodded. "I'm Arizona Robbins, come on in, Callie and Sofia are in the kitchen."

Quinn followed the bubbly blonde pediatric surgeon into the house. "Look who I found," Arizona said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Quinn," Sofia said looking up at her mom and Quinn. Sofia was helping Callie make dinner. Sofia washed her hands and moved to hug Quinn. "Momma this is Quinn Fabray."

"Nice to meet you Quinn," Callie said from the stove. "I would shake your hand but…" she gestured to the messy counter. "You can see why I'm not."

"No problem Dr. Torres," Quinn replied.

"Please call me Callie."

"Quinn that's a nice car out there, is it yours?" Arizona asked.

"No its not," Quinn said looking at the blonde. "It is my friend Santana's, she let me borrow it."

"Where are you two planning on going?" Callie asked. She was studying the young blonde. Quinn thought Callie didn't notice her glancing at Sofia whenever she could. But Callie saw and she smiled then frowned. Her daughter seemed to have two admirers now and one of them was bound to get heartbroken.

"There is this Mexican restaurant just outside of town I was thinking we could go there," Quinn said looking at Sofia to see if she agreed. Sofia nodded eagerly. Quinn had figured she wouldn't want to go to Breadstixs again especially if she and Puck won the contest. Quinn had already planned on voting for the two even if she didn't want Sofia going with him.

"That sounds fun, have a good time girls," Callie said. Sofia took that as their cue to leave. She grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen and towards the front door, grabbing her purse on the way.

"Are we in a hurry?" Quinn asked laughing nervously. She loved the feel of Sofia's hand and was trying not to let it show.

"No," Sofia said releasing her hand when they got outside. "But if we didn't leave now we may never get out of there."

Quinn laughed. "Are they overprotective?"

"Just a bit," Sofia said. "But the good news is my mom likes you a lot better than she likes Puck."

Quinn held the car door open for Sofia and shut it behind her before making her way to the driver's side. "Arizona is your mom then?" she asked when she got in the car.

"Yes," Sofia answered. Quinn started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "I'm sorry; it gets a little confusing at times."

"No, don't be sorry. I will remember," Quinn told her. She kept her eyes on the road even though she would rather look at the brunette.

"So why did you borrow Santana's car?" Sofia asked curious.

Quinn froze and her hands tightened on the steering wheel. "I don't have my own car right now and Santana was kind enough to let me borrow hers." Quinn was proud of herself, she managed to lie without actually lying.

When the girls pulled into the parking lot Quinn hopped out of the car to get the door for Sofia. Quinn felt like Sofia's girlfriend and she loved the feeling. She wasn't sure what Sofia was feeling but she focused on not making the brunette uncomfortable.

Both girls stayed quiet until they were seated at their table. "So do you know what song you are doing for the duet competition?" Quinn asked.

"Puck picked a song, we will probably do that one," Sofia answered.

"What song?" Quinn asked as the drinks came.

"Not telling," Sofia said smiling. "Do you know who you are singing with?"

"Yeah, the new guy Sam. He asked me and I didn't have a partner." Quinn made a face. The boy liked her and all she could think about was his huge mouth and how gross it was.

"What are you guys going to sing?"

"Not telling," Quinn mimicked.

"Ok I deserved that one," Sofia said laughing. They sat awkwardly in silence sipping their sodas both were unsure what to say.

"Tell me about your family," Quinn finally said. She wanted to know more about the brunette.

"What about them?" Sofia asked.

"Do you know your dad?"

"Yeah I do, he lives in Seattle though," Sofia answered.

"Do you have other family members?" Quinn asked. She was mentally cataloguing everything Sofia said.

"I have an older half sister and brother in law, grandparents from both my moms, although my momma's mom doesn't like me or mom. What about your family?"

"Well you already know about Beth," Quinn started looking down. Sofia grabbed her hand and Quinn looked up and met Sofia's gaze, there was no judgment in the brunette's eyes. "My parents disowned me so I live with Mercedes and I have an older sister."

"Why did your parents disown you?" Sofia asked.

"Because I got pregnant at sixteen, my parents try to act like the perfect Christian family and my father was furious and kicked me out. My mother came and saw me after Regionals last year but she was angry I gave Beth up and refused to let me move back in," Quinn said before she burst into tears. Sofia got up and went over to Quinn's side of the booth. She pushed Quinn over so she could climb next to her and wrapped her arms around the blonde cheerleader pulling her against her body.

The waitress came by to take their orders but Sofia waved her away. After a few minutes Quinn stopped crying. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get your dress all wet," Quinn said wiping away her tears.

"It's ok, I don't mind," Sofia said offering a smile. Quinn returned the smile.

"So when is your birthday?" Quinn asked returning to her interrogation. Sofia reached across the table and grabbed her glass; she had no intention of moving in case Quinn needed her again.

"March 31st, when is yours?"

"August 5th," Quinn answered promptly. Sofia frowned. "What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Your birthday just passed," she answered and Quinn laughed.

"Yeah it did," she commented.

"I will have to get you a late birthday present," Sofia said. Quinn was going to say she didn't have to but Sofia gave her a look as if to say don't argue with me.

"Thanks," Quinn said. The waitress came back thankful the blonde stopped crying so she could take their order. "How do you like living in Lima?"

"It's ok, better than I thought it would be," Sofia said smiling at Quinn. "I miss Seattle though, a lot more people and shopping."

"What's your middle name?" Quinn asked. She wanted to know every detail about the girl.

"Robbin Sloan," Sofia answered. Quinn raised an eyebrow in confusion. "My momma's last name is Torres and I took her name so my momma thought it would be good to have my mom and dad's last name as my middle names to show unity or something. My mom's last name is Robbins so Robbin and my dad's last name is Sloan which is also my sister's name. What's your middle name?"

"Lucy," Quinn answered.

"Pretty name," Sofia commented. "Does Beth have a middle name?"

"Not officially or not that I know of but I wanted it to be Ashley."

"It's beautiful," Sofia said wiping away more tears from Quinn's face. "You really shouldn't cry."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"I don't like when you are sad," Sofia said softly and Quinn chuckled.

"If I ask you something will you promise not to get mad at me?" Quinn asked.

"Ok," Sofia agreed wondering what Quinn could ask that might make her mad.

"Why are you friends with Manh… Rachel?"

Sofia frowned but didn't get mad. "She is nice and she doesn't have any friends and I don't see why people don't like her. She smart and talented and we get along really well. She is my best friend," Sofia finished.

"I will try to be a lot nicer to her. Do you have a job?" Quinn asked resuming her game of twenty questions.

"I do, I just got a job at the hospital assisting my mom," Sofia answered. She had gotten a call from Leroy earlier in the day telling her she was hired as her mom's assistant and an assistant to other doctors if needed. "Do you have a job?"

"Yeah I do," Quinn replied. "Mercedes's mom owns a restaurant/ bakery and I help out there."

"I need to go there and try the food," Sofia said.

"Maybe this weekend we could go," Quinn suggested hopefully.

"I would love to go with you this weekend," Sofia said.

"What does your mom do?" Quinn asked. She knew she was a doctor but didn't know if she had a specialty.

"She is a pediatric surgeon, a very good pediatric surgeon. She was offered more money to move here and work."

"Really? She is that good?" Quinn questioned surprised.

"Yeah before I was born she helped kids in Africa for a while."

"What do your momma and dad do?"

"Momma is an orthopedic surgeon and my dad is a plastic surgeon."

"Plastic surgeon, like boob jobs?" Quinn asked.

Sofia laughed. "He does those but also reconstructive surgery due to injuries."

After they ate the waitress came and dropped off the bill. Sofia moved to grab it but Quinn was quicker and took it away from her. "Quinn you can't pay for everything," Sofia said trying to grab the check.

"I invited you to dinner remember? It's only fair that I pay, if it makes you feel better you can pay next time," Quinn said pulling some cash out of her purse.

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that," Sofia agreed.

"Ok, what do you say about going to the Lima Bean tomorrow?" Quinn joked. Sofia glared at her but smiled. Quinn was just too cute to stay mad at.

Quinn dropped Sofia off at home and waited for her to get safely inside her house before she drove home. A light was on in the kitchen when Quinn opened the front door and Quinn made her way to the kitchen. "Hi Quinn," Cassandra greeted. "You are home early."

"I didn't want to get her in trouble," Quinn said. "She isn't supposed to be out on school nights."

"How was it?"

"It was amazing," Quinn gushed. "She is beautiful, kind, caring and perfect." Cassandra studied the blonde. It seemed like more than a crush.

"Friday night we are having a family dinner, Mercedes is bringing Kurt so if you want to bring Sofia you are more than welcome to," Cassandra informed her newest daughter.

"Thanks for everything Cassandra, you and Hank are the closest thing to parents I will ever have and I can't thank you enough for being okay with everything." Quinn got up and hugged the older woman.

"Anytime Quinn, I still expect you to work though. No ditching the restaurant for your girlfriend, now go get some beauty sleep."

"Yes ma'am," Quinn said hugging her again and heading to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Settle down everyone," Mr. Schue said. It was Wednesday afternoon and everyone was gathered waiting to perform their duet. "Now I put everyone's name into this hat." Mr. Schue gestured to his hat on the piano. "When I pull out a name that will be who goes first." He pulled out a name and read it to himself before calling out, "Mike."

Tina and Mike got up and did their rendition of Sing. A few people laughed at Mike's singing attempt and everyone politely clapped when they finished. No one was planning on voting for them. Everyone already knew who they were voting for and they didn't even see the performances yet. "Good job guys," Mr. Schue said clapping politely. He pulled out another name and saw it was Tina. He cast it aside and tried again. "Sam," he read.

Sam and Quinn stood up and made their way to the front of the room. Sam grabbed his guitar with a big smile on his face. "Before we start," Sam started. Quinn stared at him silently begging him to shut his big mouth. Sofia watched them, her hands balled up into fists; she didn't even realize she was glaring at the blonde boy. "I'm really excited to be here and I couldn't have picked a better partner." Quinn smiled at Sofia and was happy to see she was glaring at the big lipped boy. Kurt's face fell slightly when Sam announced how happy he was to be with Quinn.

_(Sam)_

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_(Quinn)__  
><em>_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_(Both)__  
><em>_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again Ooh ooh ooh__  
><em>_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will__  
><em>_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again__  
><em>_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_(Sam)__  
><em>_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_(Both)_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_(Sam)_

_You'll hear the music fill the air I'll put a flower in your hair_

_(Quinn)__  
><em>_Though the breezes through trees_

_Moves so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning 'round_

_You hold me right here, right now_

_(Both)__  
><em>_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again__  
><em>_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday__  
><em>_Ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh, ooh__  
><em>  
>Everyone clapped at their performance. Sofia couldn't deny they were good but she had already decided she was voting for Rachel and after this performance she was sticking to her decision.<p>

"Puck," Mr. Schue read out loud.

Puck grabbed Sofia's hand and escorted her to the front of the room; he only released her hand so he could get his guitar. Callie and Arizona walked into the choir room just in time to see their daughter perform. They stayed the door since they had to leave as soon as she finished. Quinn was now glaring at Puck and the way he was looking at Sofia while Santana was smirking at how obvious her best friend was being.

_(Sofia)_

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>caught up in this moment  
>caught up in your smile<em>

_(Puck)_

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<em>

_(Both)  
>we don't need to rush this<br>let's just take this slow_

_just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>and i don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_(Sofia)_

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_(Both)  
>it will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<em>

_(Sofia)  
>it's never felt so real, <em>

_(Puck)_

_No it's never felt so right_

_(Both)_

_just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>and i don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
>no i don't want to say goodnight<em>

_(Puck)  
>i know it's time to leave, <em>

_(Both)_

_But you'll be in my dreams_

_(Puck)  
>tonight<em>

_(Sofia)  
>tonight<em>

_(Both)  
>tonight<em>

_just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>and i don't want to mess this thing up  
>i don't want to push too far<br>just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>

_(Puck)  
>so baby I'm alright, oh, <em>

_(Sofia)_

_Let's do this right, _

_(Both)_

_With just a kiss goodnight  
>with a kiss goodnight<br>kiss goodnight_

Rachel cheered for her best friend when they finished and silently hoped no one voted for them. It made her feel guilty but it was for a good cause. Sofia went and hugged her mothers and sent them back to work. She made sure to thank them for showing up. Quinn was ready to punch Puck, the only thing stopping her: Santana holding her down in her chair.

"Q calm the fuck down it's a song and she ain't yours."

"Yet," Quinn muttered before she stopped fighting Santana. No one noticed what was going on between the cheerleaders. Quinn was silently planning a way to win the girl.

"Artie," Mr. Schue called.

"I will not be participating in this competition Mr. Schue," Artie announced. Brittany had a guilty expression on her face and Santana looked pleased.

"Ok, moving on, Brittany," Mr. Schue said.

Brittany looked at Artie and shook her head sadly. "Santana," he said trying again. Santana and Mercedes got up.

Quinn and Sofia laughed at the dancing throughout the song. "I already picked out custom bibs for 'Cedes and I here cause wez bez goin' to Breadstixs," Santana said.

Rachel and Finn went next and everyone stared at the two when they finished. Sofia was in shock and she knew she could no longer vote for them. "Ok that was totally offensive," Mercedes said breaking the silence.

"I seriously want to punch both of you," Quinn said in disgust. She already didn't like either one of them and now she had a reason to hate them even more, besides the fact that Rachel got to spend time with Sofia.

"Rach what were you thinking?" Sofia asked hurt by the performance.

"I, I don't know," Rachel answered. She knew they had to really screw up to not win but she forgot her best friend was Catholic and that would really offend her.

Mr. Schue passed out papers for everyone to write their votes. He waited for everyone to place their votes in the hat before continuing. "Alright, the winners of the Breadstixs gift card is… drum roll please." Finn banged his hands on his legs. "Sam and Quinn." Everyone had voted for themselves except Finn, Rachel and Sofia who voted for Sam and Quinn and Quinn who had voted for Puck and Sofia.

Sofia jumped up and hugged Quinn, she was happy for them even if she didn't like Sam. "Congrats," Sofia whispered in her ear. Santana burst into tears and ran out of the choir room, Brittany followed her.

"Hey babe," Puck called trying to get his girlfriend's attention. Sofia was still hugging Quinn and had no desire to pull away. "Babe," he called louder when she didn't show any signs of moving.

Sofia pulled away from Quinn embarrassed. "Sorry Puck, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight," Puck asked.

"Oh, Puck I'm sorry but I have to work in thirty minutes and won't finish until 6pm, speaking of which I really need to go," Sofia answered checking the time on her phone. "Quinn, are you ready?"

"Yep let's go," Quinn said smiling at the brunette. Sofia told Quinn about it being her first day at work and Quinn offered to go with her and pick her up after. Sofia told Quinn to go ahead and use her car while she had it. Quinn was using the time to go shopping.

"Why are you going Quinn?" Puck asked confused. He should be the one to take his girlfriend to work and pick her up. The glee members gathered around to hear what was going on.

"I asked her to go and I'm letting her use my car while she waits for me," Sofia told her boyfriend.

"Alright, well, have fun," he said. He kissed Sofia and walked away.

Sofia and Quinn made their way to Sofia's car. Sofia handed Quinn the keys and made her way to the passenger seat. "You sure you want me driving?"

"Yeah why not?" Sofia asked. She glanced at Quinn and saw her smiling. "What do you plan on doing while I work?"

"I was going to do some shopping."

"Where?" Sofia said curiously. She didn't mind Quinn taking her car to shop she just wanted to know where she was going.

"Victoria Secrets in the next town over; I'm sorry I should have asked if you were ok with it," Quinn said. Sofia blushed at the mention of the lingerie store. "Are you blushing?" Quinn asked glancing at the Latina.

"No," Sofia answered immediately.

Quinn pulled up at the signal and turned to stare at her crush. "You are totally embarrassed. Have you never been there?"

Quinn pulled forward. "No, I haven't."

"Why not?" Quinn couldn't imagine not shopping at her favorite store.

Sofia shrugged. "I don't have the body for it."

Quinn's jaw dropped. This girl was being ridiculous. Quinn was picturing her in the different provocative outfits then her thoughts drifted to Sofia not wearing anything. Quinn licked her lips. "It's settled then," Quinn said pulling into the hospital parking lot.

"What is settled?" Sofia asked nervous.

"We are going shopping when you get off work," she answered.

"Quinn, I can't wear that stuff," Sofia said.

"You can and you are," Quinn said firmly. "Call me when you're done." Sofia hugged Quinn and left the car.

"Oh Sofia you are here, good," Leroy Berry said as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Hi Dr. Berry," Sofia said smiling at Rachel's dad.

"Hiram wanted me to invite you to dinner Saturday night if you're not busy," Leroy said. "It's family night and well you are family now."

"As far as I know I'm not busy. I would love to come for dinner; do you need me to bring anything?"

"No we have everything covered," Leroy replied escorting Sofia to Arizona's office.

"Sofia, Leroy," Arizona called from behind the two.

"Hi mom," Sofia said turning around.

"Are you ready to work?" Arizona asked excited.

"Yeah," Sofia said nervously.

Leroy pulled Sofia's ID out of his pocket. "Make sure to wear this at all times, different doctors will have you do different things, like getting supplies or getting test results. For now you will work for Arizona but depending how well you do you may be helping me, Dr. Torres, Dr. Hahn, Dr. Lopez and Dr. Emerson. Excuse me I have a call," Leroy finished checking his pager.

"Relax Sofia," Arizona said as they walked to the nurses' station. Arizona swapped some clipboards and ushered her daughter to follow her.

"For today I would like you to keep the kids company while I speak to their parents. Some of the kids get scared when left alone so I'm hoping you will help with that. If you are interested in learning I can teach you some things as we come to new patients."

"Sure, I would love to learn," Sofia said.

Arizona smiled at her daughter. "It will depend mainly on the parents. I can't show you their tests without permission but I'll see what I can do. I can however give you some basic information. Our first patient is Justin Williams, he is 8 years old and we aren't sure what is wrong with him yet."

Sofia was saddened at the thought of an 8 year old boy stuck in a hospital. "You don't have any ideas?"

"We have a few but nothing has been confirmed," Arizona replied.

"Mom, Leroy invited me to dinner Saturday night, is it ok if I go?" Sofia asked as they walked through the hallway.

"Sure," Arizona said. She was happy her daughter wasn't hanging out with Puck.

"And Quinn is taking me shopping when I get off work," Sofia added quietly. Arizona still heard her.

"Really? Where are you going?"

"Victoria Secrets," Sofia answered blushing.

Arizona started laughing. "How did she manage to convince you to go?"

"She has my car, I don't have much of a choice," Sofia grumbled.

"Good point," Arizona said still laughing. "Have fun." They stayed silent for the rest of the walk. Sofia looked around the hospital feeling bad for all the sick kids. They finally came to a door and Arizona held it open for her daughter. Sofia walked in quickly followed by Arizona.

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams," Arizona said getting the couples attention. "I'm Dr. Robbins. I will be treating your son. This is Sofia Torres my assistant." Sofia was surprised by her introduction but realized this was a professional setting and while working she wasn't the daughter of two doctors, she was the doctors assistant.

"Do you know what is wrong with Justin?" Mrs. Williams asked. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Why don't we talk while Sofia keeps Justin company?" Arizona suggested. The parents reluctantly agreed, they wanted information but they didn't want to leave their son but they figured it was best to get the information away from Justin.

When the adults left Sofia turned her attention to the young boy, "Hi Justin, I'm Sofia."

"Are you a doctor?" he asked.

Sofia laughed softly. "No, I'm not."

His face lit up and he looked at Sofia. "You can come sit by me." He pointed to the chair next to his bed. "I don't like doctors," he said when she sat down.

"I don't either," Sofia confessed. "But Dr. Robbins is an amazing doctor. She will take good care of you, I promise."

"Will you visit me again?" he asked after they had spent a few minutes talking.

She glanced at the little boy. "If you want me to then I would love to visit you again," Sofia said smiling at him.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?"

Sofia shook her head sadly. "No I don't but they will figure it out."

Arizona and Justin's parents silently watched the two interact. They were still scared to leave their son so Arizona told them to watch the two and they were pleasantly surprised by how much Justin liked Sofia. "Your assistant thinks highly of you," Mr. Williams commented.

Arizona laughed. "I hope so, she is my daughter." They looked between the blonde doctor and the brunette girl but saw no similarities. "My wife gave birth to her," Arizona added seeing the look. They nodded in understanding. "I think Justin may have a tumor in his brain, we will need to do a CT scan of his brain to confirm."

"Will he be ok?" Mrs. Williams questioned.

"I hope so; we won't know anything for sure until after the scan. I can give you more details then." They thanked the doctor and made their way back into the room.

After work Sofia made her way out of the hospital. She had texted Quinn a few minutes earlier so she didn't expect the blonde to be at the hospital yet. She was walking towards the parking lot when she got a text from Quinn. _Turn around_, it read. Sofia turned around and saw Quinn sitting in her car waiting for her.

Sofia climbed into the passenger seat. "How long have you been here?" Sofia asked wondering if she walked past her car without realizing it.

"About 10 minutes," Quinn said looking at the clock. "I knew what time you were getting off so I made sure I was here before then."

Quinn was nervous. She didn't want to ask Sofia to her family dinner because she was afraid she would say no or she would have plans with Puck. Quinn knew she was out of time though, dinner was the day after tomorrow and there was a small chance she would agree. "Sofia," Quinn started. She wasn't sure how to phrase her question. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware it wasn't a hard question. Sofia glanced at her blonde friend. "My family is having dinner Friday night, Mercedes is inviting Kurt and her mom said I could invite someone. So I was wondering if you would like to come."

Sofia stared at Quinn but her face wasn't giving anything away. "I would love to come to dinner Quinn." Quinn smiled. "However I have a lot of homework and I will be at Rachel's house Saturday and won't have time to do it and I will probably be spending Sunday with Puck." Quinn's face fell.

"Bring your homework," Quinn said. She was trying to figure out how to make it work so the brunette could come over. "I'll have Kurt bring his and we can do homework together. I'm sure Mercedes' mom wouldn't mind if you spent the night, you could go to Berry's house from my house and it would be a lot closer."

"I don't know if my moms will let me spend the night but I will be there for dinner."

"If you come over after glee we could do homework while we wait for dinner," Quinn said hoping to entice her friend.

"Why Ms. Fabray if I didn't know any better I would think you are trying to spend more time with me," Sofia joked.

"You caught me," Quinn said relaxing. She had tensed up when she thought Sofia figured out she liked her. "I want to get to know my new friend."

Sofia smiled at Quinn. "You and Sam did an amazing job with your duet," Sofia commented.

"You really think so?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow. "It looked like you were glaring at Sam."

"Was I?" Sofia asked shocked.

"Yep," Quinn said smirking. They were close to the store and Quinn turned off the main road.

"Oh, well I didn't mean to. Are you looking forward to going out with Sam?"

"Sure, he is nice and fairly cute. I'm sure we will have fun," Quinn lied as she pulled into the parking lot. Quinn did not want to go out with him but she didn't have a good reason not to. "Do you know who voted for us? I wanted to thank them." Or beat the hell out of them, Quinn thought.

"Well I did and so did Rachel and Finn." Rachel had called Sofia to apologize for their offensive performance and for not voting for Sofia. They wanted Sam to win so they had to make sure they lost.

"Finn and Berry voted for me?" Quinn asked not believing it.

"Yes, they wanted Sam to win so he would stay in glee club."

"Sounds about right, Berry never does something nice unless it benefits her."

The girls climbed out of the car and Quinn took Sofia's hand as they walked towards the front door. Sofia was tempted to pull away but she was far too comfortable and didn't want to release her hand. "I bet red would look good on you," Quinn muttered when they walked inside. "Maybe purple."

"Quinn are you sure I have to try this stuff on? It looks rather slutty," she said whispering the last part.

"Yes dear, you have to try some stuff on but you don't have to buy anything. What size are you?" Quinn asked. She looked at the girls' chest trying to figure out a size. She was bigger than herself but smaller than Mercedes.

Sofia blushed. "34 B," she said quietly. Quinn moaned softly at the thought.

"Alright let's shop," Quinn said pulling the Latina around the store.

"Here put this on," Quinn said handing Sofia a bra. It was red and lacey and Quinn loved it.

"Quinn this is very inappropriate," Sofia said in hopes that Quinn wouldn't make her try it on.

"You're still putting it on," Quinn said smirking at the girl. Quinn dragged Sofia to the counter. "Hi my friend would like to try this on." Quinn held up the bra to the saleswoman.

"Yes of course," the woman said escorting the girls to the changing rooms.

"I will right outside, call me in when you finish," Quinn said sitting down on a bench.

Sofia went into the dressing room and pulled her shirt and bra off and fastened the new one on. "Quinn," she called. She opened the door to let the blonde in and turned around so she couldn't see her.

"Turn around," Quinn commanded. Sofia did what she was told and Quinn's eyes darkened. Sofia wasn't tiny by any measure, she took after her momma and had some meat on her bones but her stomach was perfectly toned. Quinn couldn't help but lick her lips. She was wondering how the girl felt.

"It looks great," Quinn said. "But there is one problem, wait here." Quinn left the dressing room and found the same bra in a smaller size. Once she got it she made her way back to the brunette. "It's too big," Quinn said handing it to Sofia.

Sofia looked down at her chest. "How do you know?"

"You should have a little cleavage showing but not too much. You got everything covered. It should look like this," Quinn said pulling off her own top. She had no idea what she was doing.

Sofia stared openmouthed at the blonde. She turned around and quickly switched bra before facing Quinn again. Quinn moved closer to Sofia and grabbed the top of the bra. "What are you doing?" Sofia whispered.

"Fixing the bra," Quinn answered swallowing hard. She readjusted it and spun Sofia around to look in the mirror. "That's how it should look."

"This is really awkward," Sofia said trying not to stare at Quinn's chest. Quinn moved away to put her shirt on.

A few hours later Sofia pulled in front of Quinn's house, "Tonight was fun. Thanks Quinn."

"Anytime," Quinn said hugging the brunette. She resisted the urge to kiss her friend.

Quinn watched Sofia drive away before she walked inside her house. "Hey Quinn," Cassandra said greeting the blonde.

"Hi Cassandra," Quinn said staring towards the window. "Sofia is coming Friday, is it ok if she stays the night?"

"She is welcome to stay but no funny business or I will require you to leave the door open," Cassandra said sternly. The last thing she wanted was her daughter having sex in her room when she was home. Quinn sat down on the couch and Cassandra followed.

"Don't worry there will be no funny business. Cassandra I think I really screwed up," Quinn said.

"What did you do?"

"I took off my shirt in front of her," Quinn admitted.

Cassandra coughed. "Um do I want to know?"

"We were shopping," Quinn said blushing. "I was trying to show her my bra and this sounds bad. Mom I think I love her."

"You called me mom," Cassandra said moving to hug the blonde.

"That's what you notice?"

"Sorry, you barely know her, how can you be sure you love her?"

"I'm not sure," Quinn confessed. "But I am sure I can love her. She is beautiful and kind and she deserves so much better than Puckerman."

"Get to know her Quinn, and then when the time is right and you are sure about your feelings tell her. If she is everything you say she is then you won't hate you for it and she may love you back."

"Thanks," Quinn said hugging her. "I need to go to bed."


	9. Chapter 9

Why did you do that Quinn? You don't like him, you like her. You want her and you are going to do anything and everything possible to get her. I have to cut the big lipped guy loose. Quinn continued her inner monologue until someone caught her attention and it wasn't just anyone, it was the voice she dreamed about.

"Hey Quinn," Sofia said catching up with the blonde cheerleader. They were heading to the choir room; Mr. Schue said he had an important announcement.

"Hey Soph," Quinn greeted. She was still kicking herself for telling Sam last night was a date. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Sofia replied. "How was dinner with Sam?"

"It was fine. He is kind of weird though," Quinn said.

"Are you going out with him again?"

"I guess so," Quinn said. "Do you know what Mr. Schue wants?"

"No idea. Oh, I forgot to tell you my moms are okay with me spending the night if you still want me too."

"That's great," Quinn said. Her face lit up in excitement and she momentarily forgot all about Sam. "I'm glad you're coming. Kurt is riding home with Mercedes after glee and I was hoping you could give me a ride."

"I would love to give you a ride," Sofia told her friend.

Quinn and Sofia were the last people in the choir room. "Good everyone is here," Mr. Schue said when the girls sat down. Puck rested his hand on Sofia's thigh and Quinn glared at him. "Now I have some good news. In two weeks we will be doing Rocky Horror Picture Show in order to raise money for Nationals. We will be selling tickets to the show which will run Friday and Saturday night."

"Mr. Schue isn't Rocky Horror a little risqué?" Rachel asked. She was secretly thrilled at the idea of playing the lead in a play.

"It is," Mr. Schue admitted. "But I will be cutting out the more risqué parts."

"Who is playing what role?" Mercedes asked.

"Finn and I will be perfect for the role of Brad and Janet," Rachel announced. A few members groaned.

"Some of the roles will be doubled up. One will perform Friday night and the other Saturday night. I will allow you guys to choose."

"Britts and I will be Columbia and Magenta," Santana said.

"I'll play Eddie," Mike volunteered. Mr. Schue wrote the names down as the kids picked their roles.

"I'll do Magenta too," Quinn said. She had no idea who Magenta was but figured if Santana was doing it then it couldn't be a bad role.

"Columbia," Tina said.

"Mr. Schue, can I play Frank-N-Furter?" Mercedes asked.

"Mercedes that is a male role," Mr. Schue said.

"I know but it is one of the leads."

Mr. Schue agreed and wrote her name down. "Sofia you haven't said anything. Who would you like to play?"

Sofia glanced at Puck and back at Mr. Schue. She wanted to play Janet but she didn't want to step on Rachel's spotlight. "Janet," she whispered. Quinn, who was sitting far closer to the brunette than needed, was the only one that heard her.

"I'm sorry I missed that. Can you repeat it?" Mr. Schue asked.

"She wants to play Janet," Quinn said.

"Alright Puck and Sofia will be Brad and Janet as well."

After some talk they cast all the roles. Rachel, Finn, Brittany and Santana would star Friday night and Sofia, Puck, Tina and Quinn would star Saturday night. Everyone else would star in both nights. "Now I want each person to sell five tickets. If you need more I have them," Mr. Schue said.

He passed the tickets out and they tucked them away. "How many do you think you can sell?" Quinn asked turning to Sofia. Everyone had split up to learn their songs.

"At least three, more if I can get other family from Seattle to come, or some of my grandparents. What about you?"

"None, my parents won't come or talk to me and Mercedes parents will buy from her."

"Give me your tickets," Sofia said holding out her hand.

"Why?" Quinn asked. She pulled the tickets out and gave them to Sofia.

"I'll have my parents' buy your tickets and I'll sell the others to my other family."

"You really think your family in Seattle will come?" Quinn asked.

"Maybe, at least some of them will show up and my grandparents might show up."

"You guys are dismissed. I'll see you all Monday with a script," Mr. Schue said.

Puck turned to his girlfriend. "See you Sunday?"

"Yeah," Sofia replied kissing him. Quinn looked away from the happy couple.

"What are you guys doing Sunday?" Quinn questioned after Puck left. They grabbed their bags and left the choir room.

"I'm not sure but I've blown him off twice this week so I figured I should spend the day with him. Quinn do you mind stopping by my locker for a minute? I need to grab something."

"Sure," Quinn said. She didn't care where they went as long as they were together.

Sofia set her bag down by her locker and twirled the lock. She pulled it open and looked around for her target. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands," Sofia instructed.

Quinn did as she was told though she wasn't sure what Sofia was doing. Sofia carefully set a small box in her hands. "You can open your eyes now," Sofia said. Quinn opened her eyes to see a square box resting on her hands.

"What is this?" she asked confused.

"Your birthday present, I'm sorry it took so long to get it. I had no idea what to get you," Sofia said. She was nervous for Quinn to open the present.

Quinn opened the box and gasped. "Oh my god, I can't believe you did this. How did you know I wanted this?" Quinn said.

"I was talking to Rachel trying to come up with some ideas and she mentioned you admired her necklace. She remembered it since it was one of the few times you were nice to her so I went and got you one. The stone is your birthstone," Sofia said.

Quinn pulled the necklace out of the box. She carefully ran her finger over her name. "Can you put it on for me?"

Sofia nodded and took the necklace from Quinn. Quinn turned around and Sofia fastened it around her neck. Quinn turned around and Sofia admired how the _Quinn _necklace looked on her friend. "Thanks, I love it," Quinn said. She leaned forward and kissed Sofia's cheek.

"Let's get to your house before Kurt and Mercedes think we got lost," Sofia said casting aside the butterflies in her stomach.

"Where to Quinn?" Sofia asked once they got to her car. Quinn gave her directions and Sofia pulled out of the parking lot.

"Why did Rachel help you find a present for me?" Quinn wondered. "I've been horrible to her." Sofia smiled; Quinn had called Rachel by her name.

"She is my best friend and she knew I needed help so she helped me. Contrary to what everyone says she is not self-centered. She just wants a friend."

"I promise to be nicer," Quinn promised. "I won't slushy her however I can't stop others from doing it but I can try."

"Thanks Quinn, it means a lot to me," Sofia said.

"I would do anything for you," Quinn confessed.

Sofia smiled brightly as she pulled into the driveway. Quinn hopped out as soon as they stopped and rushed over to open the door for Sofia. "Thanks Quinn," Sofia said climbing out of her car. Both girls grabbed their bags and books.

"So what are your parents doing tonight?" Quinn asked as they walked to the front door.

"Probably throwing a party," Sofia laughed. "This is my first sleepover so they are happy I'm not home for a change."

"It is?" Quinn asked surprised. She was sad at the thought of the girl missing out on teenage traditions.

"Yeah well I used to sleep over at my Dad's but that's not the same."

"No it definitely isn't," Quinn agreed thinking of all the things she wanted to do to the girl. She pulled out her key and opened the door. "Cassandra we are home."

"Hey Quinn," Cassandra greeted walking into the entryway. "Hello."

"Hi," Sofia said.

"Oh Sofia this is Mercedes' mom Cassandra, Cassandra this is Sofia Torres," Quinn introduced.

"You're right Quinn, she is beautiful," Cassandra commented shaking the Latina's hand.

Both girls blushed. "Where are Kurt and Mercedes?" Quinn asked. She was desperate to change the subject.

"They are stopping at the store for me. I need a few ingredients for dinner. Why don't you two get started on homework while I wait for Mercedes and Kurt?"

They nodded and Sofia followed Quinn down the hall to her bedroom. "You told Mercedes' mom you thought I was beautiful?" Sofia asked when Quinn shut the door.

Quinn blushed again. "Yes."

"That was really sweet Quinn," Sofia said smiling at the red faced girl.

"So homework," Quinn said trying to change the subject. "You can set your bags down anywhere," Quinn added when she noticed the girl was still holding her bags.

Sofia gently set her stuff down in a corner and looked around her room awkwardly. "You can sit down," Quinn said giggling at Sofia.

Sofia sat down on Quinn's bed. "Do you know your Rocky Horror songs?" Sofia asked. She wasn't looking forward to doing homework with Quinn since Quinn was a lot smarter than she was.

"Nope," Quinn said. "I have never seen Rocky Horror." Sofia gasped. "Do you know your songs?"

"Yeah, my mom loves Rocky Horror," Sofia answered. Rocky Horror was Arizona's secret obsession and Callie and Sofia were forced to watch it at least once a week.

"Can you sing for me?" Quinn asked nervous.

"Sure," Sofia replied. She got off the bed and made her way to her bag to get her IPod. She flipped through the Rocky Horror songs looking for one. Finally she found one; it would help Quinn learn her lines too. "Can I use your printer?"

"Ok," Quinn agreed. She turned her computer and printer on and Sofia searched for the lyrics. "What are you doing?"

"The song I chose had some parts that you will have to sing too. I figured I could give you the lyrics and we could work on you memorizing your lines."

"Oh, thanks that will help a lot," Quinn said smiling. Sofia printed the lyrics and handed it to Quinn. Quinn read the title and coughed. "Do I want to know what this song is about?"

Sofia laughed. "Probably not, just be glad it's me singing and not my mom."

"Oh I am," Quinn mumbled to herself.

"Ok, so the lines in parenthesis are yours and Tina's lines," Sofia said pointing out Quinn's lines. Quinn grabbed a highlighter and marked them. "In the play I will be singing this to Sam while you and Tina are watching us." Quinn frowned. "For practice you will be Rocky."

Quinn gulped. She had read through the lyrics and had a bad feeling about this song. "Ok let's do it."

Sofia hooked up her IPod and turned to face Quinn again. "Are you wearing something under that top?" Sofia asked gesturing to Quinn's plaid buttoned up shirt.

"Yes," Quinn replied confused.

Sofia hit play.

_I was feeling done in, couldn't win,  
>I've only ever kissed before,<br>I felt there's no use getting into heavy sweating,_

Sofia ran her hand down Quinn's arm and Quinn shivered.

_it only leads to trouble and bad fretting._

_Now all I want to know is how to go, I've tasted blood and I want more (more, more, more),  
>I'll put up with no resistance,<em>

Sofia pulled Quinn against her body.

_I want to stay the distance,_

Mercedes and Kurt arrived home a few minutes earlier, and after taking the shopping bags to the kitchen, were walking to Mercedes's bedroom when they heard the music. "Do you hear that?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

"Sounds like Sofia and Quinn are practicing Rocky Horror," Kurt said.

"Yep," Mercedes agreed. "But why are they practicing that particular song."

Kurt shrugged. "No idea."

_I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance._

Sofia stepped in front of Quinn and grabbed Quinn's arms. She placed one arm over her chest and the other on her stomach as she sang and Quinn had to stop herself from moaning.

_Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me,  
>I wanna be dirty,<br>thrill me, chill me, fulfil me,  
>creature of the night..<br>_  
><em>Then if anything shows while you pose,<em>

Sofia walked around behind Quinn and pulled her shirt open, careful not to rip it.

_I'll oil you up and drop you down and that's just on small fraction of the main attraction,  
>I wanna friendly man, and I need action.<em>  
><em><br>Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me,  
>I wanna be dirty,<br>thrill me, chill me, fulfil me,  
>creature of the night..<em>

Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me,  
>I wanna be dirty,<br>thrill me, chill me, fulfil me,  
>creature of the night,<p>

Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me,  
>I wanna be dirty,<br>thrill me, chill me, fulfil me,  
>creature of the night,<br>creature of the night,  
>creature of the night,<br>creature of the night,  
>creature of the night,<br>creature of the night,  
>creature of the night,<br>creature of the night...

When they finished they were staring at each other and breathing heavily. "That was interesting," Quinn finally said.

"Yeah," Sofia agreed. "Sorry about your shirt, I hope none of the buttons came off."

"Um my shirt is fine," Quinn mumbled. She was trying to calm her body down. All she could think about is throwing the girl on her bed. Quinn was buttoning her top up when Kurt and Mercedes knocked on her door. "Come in," Quinn said.

"Hey girl," Mercedes greeted. "Hi Sofia."

"Hi Mercedes, Kurt, how was the store?" Sofia asked.

"It was fine," Mercedes said looking at the blonde girl she thought of as a sister. "Mom said Dad should be home in a few hours and we will eat then."

"Sounds good," Quinn commented. "Do you guys want to do homework?"

Kurt shrugged. "Might as well unless you ladies want to play a game."

"What game?" Sofia asked nervous.

"Truth or Dare," Kurt suggested.

Quinn shrugged. "Could be fun." Quinn was hoping someone would dare Sofia to kiss her.

"Let's do it," Mercedes said.

"Ok," Sofia said.

"I'll start," Kurt said excited. "Sofia truth or dare?"

"Um truth," Sofia said hoping it wouldn't be bad.

Kurt was quiet for a moment trying to think of the perfect question. "How far have you gone with Puck?" he finally asked.

Quinn didn't want to hear the answer. "He took me to the park, I think that's the furthest away we have gone," she answered. Quinn burst into laughter while Kurt and Mercedes stared at her.

"I meant how far sexually you have gone with him," Kurt amended. He was silently wondering if she beat Brittany in being stupid.

"Oh we have kissed," Sofia said blushing. Quinn sighed in relief.

"That's it?" Kurt asked disappointed. Sofia nodded.

"Your turn," Mercedes said.

"Ok um Quinn truth or dare."

"Dare," Quinn said. Please ask me to kiss you, she thought.

"I dare you to call Rachel by her name all day Monday, to her face, and only say nice things when talking to her," Sofia said.

"Damn it," Quinn muttered as Kurt and Mercedes laughed.

"Tough break white girl," Mercedes said. Quinn glared at her friend.

Their game was short and the girls and Kurt decided to do homework. Sofia was not looking forward to it. She laid down on Quinn's bed next to Quinn and Kurt and Mercedes camped out on the floor. She propped her math book open and stared at the numbers. Quinn noticed the brunette never wrote anything down, besides the problem, and figured she needed help. "Soph, do you need some help?" Quinn asked.

Sofia blushed in embarrassment and nodded. Quinn scooted closer to her friend until their arms were touching. "What are you having trouble with?" Quinn asked.

"The math part," Sofia said. "My moms usually help me."

"I can help I don't mind," Quinn said.

A few hours later Cassandra called the kids to dinner. Quinn had managed to help Sofia with her math homework and get her own homework done. "Hello Mr. Jones," Sofia said to Mercedes' dad.

"Hi you must be Sofia," Eric Jones said. She nodded. "You can call me Eric. Quinn mentioned your parents are doctors, what is it they do?"

"Well my mom is a pediatric surgeon, my dad is a plastic surgeon and my momma is an orthopedic surgeon," Sofia replied.

"Oh so your dad is remarried?" Eric asked and Sofia burst into laughter at the idea of her dad being married.

"Sorry," she said. "No, he has never been married. My moms are married."

"Oh," he said. His eyes widened in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"No its fine," Sofia assured him.

"Quinn that is a pretty necklace, where did you get it?" Cassandra asked her newest daughter. Eric smiled gratefully at his wife for saving him from further embarrassment.

"Sofia got it for me for my birthday," Quinn said proudly. She loved her necklace.

The group engaged in pleasant conversation until it became late and everyone needed to go to bed. Kurt was sharing a room with Mercedes and Sofia was sharing a room with Quinn. Quinn was nervous, she was going to be sharing a bed with the girl she had a crush on. Quinn shut the door once they were both inside and pulled her shirt off and began looking for her pajamas. Sofia blushed at the sight of Quinn's naked torso. Quinn turned around and Sofia looked down. "You can get dressed," Quinn told her.

"Right," Sofia said. She went to her bag and pulled out her pajamas and turned around so she could take her shirt off.

"You do know I've seen you without your shirt," Quinn said. She thought it was cute that Sofia was embarrassed at showing her body.

"Yeah," Sofia said pulling her tank top on, "but you haven't seen me without a bra."

"True," Quinn sighed in disappointment. "Do you have a preference on which side of the bed you sleep on?"

"Nope," Sofia said pulling the covers back. Quinn climbed in next to her and laid on the far end of the bed. "Quinn?"

"Yes?" Quinn answered.

"You seem uncomfortable, you can move closer to me if you want," Sofia said hoping her friend would get more comfortable.

"Ok," Quinn said moving to the center of the bed. Sofia turned in the bed and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. Quinn tensed at first afraid to move and then relaxed and she wrapped her arms around the Latina and rested her head on Sofia's shoulder. Soon they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: next Sofia spends Saturday with Rachel and Sunday with Puck**


	10. Chapter 10

Wow I did not realize how long it has been since I updated. I am so sorry for that.

To answer a question, yes there will be Erica, Callie drama but nothing too major. I would never do anything to hurt Callie and Arizona's relationship.

* * *

><p>Morning came quicker than Quinn and Sofia wanted. They both rolled over when the sunlight streamed in, trying to avoid the bright light. Quinn had her arms around Sofia's waist, her head rested on Sofia's shoulder. Both girls were comfortable and didn't want to move though they knew it wouldn't last long.<p>

Cassandra was cooking breakfast when Mercedes and Kurt came out to the kitchen. "Morning mom," Mercedes said, grabbing two apples and tossing one to Kurt. Ever since Mercedes and Kurt joined the cheerleading squad the years before, they were no longer members now, Mercedes tried to eat healthier.

"Morning dear," Cassandra said, cracking eggs in a pan. "Did you sleep well Kurt?"

"I did," Kurt said, taking a bite of his apple. "Are Quinn and Sofia still asleep?"

Cassandra looked up from the pan towards the hallway. "Yes they are," she answered. "I will wake them in a few minutes, when I have breakfast ready. What are you two planning on doing today?"

"Shopping," they both said grinning. "Mercedes is in need of new jeans," Kurt added.

"Why don't you invite Quinn to go with you," Cassandra suggested. She was hoping shopping would distract from the fact that Sofia would be spending the rest of the weekend with her boyfriend and best friend, two people that Quinn didn't particularly like but for different reasons.

Kurt was excited at the thought. "Give me a day with Quinn Fabray and we can transform her into a whole new person," Kurt squealed. Mercedes chuckled.

"Slow down Kurt," Mercedes said. "First you got to convince white girl to shop with us."

Silence followed Mercedes' declaration. Kurt was trying to find a way to convince Quinn to shop with them, and let Kurt pick out her outfits, and Cassandra was cooking bacon. She always made sure to have extra bacon for Quinn, who had an overwhelming craving for bacon when she was pregnant and never got over it. Quinn had mentioned she thought it was because Puck's mom refused to let her eat it. Nothing made you want something more than being told you can't have it.

"Kurt, Mercedes can you set the table?" Cassandra asked, not looking at the kids.

"Sure mom," Mercedes said getting plates and silverware out. Kurt got out cups and set them up. He couldn't fill them since he didn't know what everyone would want to drink.

After Cassandra finished cooking she placed a few plates, filled with bacon, eggs and toast, on the table. Kurt and Mercedes sat orange juice and milk on the table. "Why don't you two get your drinks and food? I will go wake up the girls."

The best friends sat at the table and put food on their plates while Cassandra walked down the hall. She gently pushed open Quinn's bedroom door. Both girls had fallen asleep again and their legs were interlaced. "Girls, time to get up," Cassandra called. Neither girl moved causing Cassandra to sigh. She had learned from experience that Quinn was hard to awake in the morning but she hoped Sofia would be easier. "Quinn, Sofia, you need to get up. Sofia needs to go to Rachel's house."

Quinn rolled over and had her head on Sofia's chest. Cassandra sighed once more before saying, "I have bacon." Quinn shot out of bed and ran to the kitchen. Sofia groaned and pulled herself out of bed. "Take your time dear. I will make sure Quinn saves you some food."

The brunette rubbed her eyes and smoothed her hair down before following Cassandra to the kitchen. Quinn had a plate full of bacon, much to Kurt's disgust. "White girl, how on Earth can you eat all that and not gain a pound?" Mercedes asked, staring at Quinn.

"Skill," Quinn said, smirking at her friend. Sofia rolled her eyes at Quinn's answer but sat down next to her. "How did you sleep?" Quinn asked once she swallowed a mouthful of bacon.

"I slept well," Sofia said, putting some food on her plate. "Your chest is very comfortable." Sofia winked at Quinn, who blushed bright red. Kurt and Mercedes choked on their food and Cassandra smiled at them.

Quinn was completely speechless. "What time do you have to go to Berry's?" Quinn asked when she was able to speak again.

"Before lunch," Sofia replied. "I told Rachel I would be there before noon. Her dads are making lunch for us and taking us out to dinner tonight."

"That's nice of them," Quinn muttered, still not looking forward to the fact that they are spending so much time together.

"Quinn tells me you are dating Noah Puckerman," Cassandra injected. Quinn dropped her fork in surprise. She didn't want to think about Sofia and Puck together.

"Yes I am," Sofia said.

"Mercedes dated him last year," Cassandra said. Sofia looked at Quinn and then at Mercedes.

"I thought Rachel dated Puck last year," Sofia said.

"Puck is a man-whore," Quinn said. Cassandra shot her a disapproving look. "He dated Mercedes, Rachel, Santana and me last year alone, actually all within two months."

The brunette knew Puck had a less than stellar reputation but she was still shocked to her how many girls he dated and all them were in glee. "Don't forget he slept with you, Brittany and Santana a month or so before he dated us and if I'm not mistaken he slept with Brittany and Santana at the time a few times," Mercedes reminded the cheerleader.

"Mercedes," Cassandra warned. Quinn took Sofia's hand underneath the table.

"He's not a bad guy," Sofia said softly. "Everyone thinks he is but he's not. He really cares about me. Thank you for breakfast Mrs. Jones but I should go."

Sofia released Quinn's hand and headed back to the blonde's room to quickly change. Once she got dressed she headed to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth and wash her face. The she grabbed her things, thanked Mrs. Jones again and headed to her car. Quinn ran out of the house before she could leave. "Hey, wait," Quinn called. Sofia stopped fumbling with her keys and turned to face Quinn.

"I get it ok," Sofia said. "You don't like Puck, or you still like him and want me to dump him, I haven't figured out which it is. But is it necessary to berate him constantly and to get others to do it too?"

"I'm sorry," Quinn said. "And I don't like him, I don't want him." I want you, she added silently. "I just want you to be careful."

Sofia looked at her, feeling guilty for her assumption. "I'm sorry. I just thought you were bitter because he got you pregnant."

"I got over that," Quinn said. It was the truth, she had gotten over it. "Just please be careful."

Sofia smiled at her. "I will," she promised. "I have to go. Will you tell Cassandra thank you again?"

Quinn nodded and leaned forward; planning on kissing her lips but at the last minute she chickened out and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you Monday."

Sofia left Quinn's house with a smile on her face. Ten minutes later she pulled into the driveway of Rachel's house. She grabbed her bags out of the backseat and made her way to the front door, hoping she wasn't too early.

"Hey Sofia," Rachel said opening the front door.

"Hey Rae," Sofia said. Rachel stepped aside to allow her friend to come in.

"How did it go at Quinn's?" Rachel asked curious.

"It was fun," Sofia said, following Rachel to her room. "This morning was not as fun." Rachel stayed quiet and waited for Sofia to continue. "They were saying things about Puck I didn't like. How he dated most of the girls in the glee club and how he slept with Quinn, Brittany and Santana. Quinn apologized right before I left. In a way I think she was trying to protect me."

"Quinn has been acting weird lately," Rachel commented. She saw Sofia standing awkwardly in her room, much like did in Quinn's room, she added, "Put your things wherever. My dads said you could stay in here or you can stay in the guest room."

"I'll stay here," Sofia said. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all," Rachel said smiling.

"Where are your dads?" the taller brunette asked curious.

"They went to the store to get things for lunch and snacks for us," Rachel replied. "We should do a duet in glee club."

"What kind of duet?" Sofia asked sitting on Rachel's bed.

Rachel went to her desk and grabbed the list of acceptable duets she found. "Here, I printed a list of choices," she said.

"This is a very long list," Sofia said, flipping through page after page.

"Well there are a lot of songs that compliment my voice," Rachel said, shifting nervously, hoping she didn't scare her friend away. She hadn't quite grasped the fact that Sofia liked her for her and wasn't going to ditch her. Sofia knew about her obsession with being a star and supported her almost as much as her dads did.

"I like this song," Sofia said, pointing to a song that was highlighted and underlined.

"I do too," Rachel said. "Do you want to sing it?" She looked hopeful.

"Of course," Sofia said. "Do you have your part picked out?"

"I do," Rachel said, grabbed another paper and handing it to Sofia. She had hoped Sofia would pick this song. The paper had the lyrics to the song with three highlighted parts. The pink highlighted portion was Rachel's lines, the blue was Sofia and the purple was both of theirs.

"Let's do it," Sofia said. She was sure Puck would like the song, as would Finn and maybe Quinn. Rachel's smile got wider if that were possible.

The girls heard the front door open. "Rachel," Hiram yelled. Rachel ran out of her room, Sofia quickly followed behind her.

"Hi Daddy," Rachel said hugging Hiram.

"Hi Mr. Berry," Sofia said, taking the bag from him.

"Now, now, none of that Mr. Berry nonsense, you're family," Hiram said. "Call me Hiram. Can you girls help with the groceries? Leroy is outside."

Sofia and Rachel went out and took the bags from Leroy's hand. "Thanks girls," he said, grabbing the last bag. "When did you get here Sofia?"

"A few minutes ago," Sofia answered following Rachel back into the house and to the kitchen.

"Did you get breakfast?" Leroy asked. It was still rather early in the morning so he couldn't be sure.

"I did," Sofia said nodding. Seconds later her phone buzzed. "That's probably my mom." Sure enough when Sofia checked the caller ID she saw her mom was calling.

"Hola Mom," Sofia answered.

"_Hi mija_," Arizona said. Callie had been teaching Arizona some Spanish, not a lot but a few words. "_How was your sleepover with Quinn_?"

"It was great," Sofia said. Arizona wasn't convinced.

"_Even over the phone I can tell you lying_," Arizona said. "_Do you want me to get Callie_?"

"No mom," Sofia said quickly. "I'm fine, I promise."

Arizona still didn't believe her but respected her request. "_We can talk when you get home_," Arizona said. "_Have you gone to Rachel's house yet_?"

"Yes, I'm here now," Sofia said, jumping at the sound of a pan dropping.

"_What was that_?" Arizona asked worried.

"One of Rachel's dads dropped a pan," Sofia said. "I think they are trying to put away groceries."

"_Are they at bad at cooking_?" Arizona wondered.

"From what Rachel told me there cooking skills are worse than that time Daddy tried to make spaghetti," Sofia said giggling at the reminder.

Arizona groaned at the memory of Mark trying to cook when Sofia was younger. She still had no idea how he managed to get spaghetti sauce on the ceiling. "_Good luck honey_," Arizona said. "_Have fun with Rachel and we will see you tomorrow_."

"Bye mom," Sofia said, right before she heard a click.

"Everything alright dear?" Leroy asked walking out of the kitchen. Leroy, Hiram and Rachel stayed in the kitchen to give the girl some privacy.

"Yes, everything is great," Sofia said looking up and smiling. She tucked her phone in her pocket.

"It's tough for a parent to be away from their kids," Hiram said. "I remember when Rachel started kindergarten. She stomped her foot and demanded I take her home. I was tempted to listen to her." He smiled fondly at his daughter and Rachel blushed in embarrassment.

"That sounds like Rae," Sofia said smiling at her friend.

"What do you feel like for lunch?" Leroy questioned checking his watch. It was still too early to eat but this way he would be prepared.

Sofia glanced at Rachel. "Anything is fine Leroy," Sofia said. "You can let Rachel pick."

"What about a platter?" Rachel suggested. "We can have crackers and cheese and meat, all vegan of course, and we can make a fruit platter and a vegetable tray."

"That sounds like a swell idea," Hiram said. Sofia nodded in agreement. "We have a few hours before lunchtime would you girls like to play a game?"

"Monopoly," Rachel said hopeful.

Leroy laughed. "It's up to Sofia," he said.

"That sounds like fun," Sofia said, giggling at the look Rachel was giving her. Sofia followed Rachel upstairs to get the game while Leroy cleared the coffee table and Hiram got some drinks and snacks from the kitchen.

Rachel handed her the game after pulling it from a cabinet in the hallway. She grabbed another one, just in case and they headed back downstairs.

When the girls returned to the living room there was a platter of watermelon and pineapple along with some cokes waiting for them. While Rachel and Hiram were setting up the Monopoly board Leroy turned to Sofia. "How are you enjoying work?" he asked kindly. He could see Sofia was nervous and he could see the resemblance between her and Callie, the latter was nervous a lot too. Callie and Sofia had a habit of biting their lip when they were uncomfortable.

"It's been great," Sofia said. "There is this little boy, Justin, he is so cute." Sofia rolled the dice before taking a sip of her coke.

"Ah Justin Williams," Leroy said. "Yes he is a cute little boy. Your mother has grown quite fond of him. I hope she can figure out what is wrong with him soon."

"Aw do you have a new boyfriend," Rachel teased. "Noah will be so jealous."

Sofia did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at Rachel. "Puck will survive," Sofia said.

"Noah as in Noah Puckerman?" Hiram asked.

"Yes," Sofia said, ready for them to start insulting her boyfriend.

"He is a fine Jewish boy," Hiram said smiling. "I was sad when it didn't work out between him and Rachel."

"Dad and Daddy hate Finn," Rachel told Sofia.

"I wouldn't say hate," Leroy said.

"No, that sounds pretty accurate," Hiram grumbled and Sofia started laughing. The Berry men turned their attention to the Latina girl.

"Sorry but you guys sound like my parents," Sofia said. "My mom and dad don't like Puck but my momma does."

"Ah yes," Leroy said. "I've heard Arizona complaining about him many times."

Sofia sighed as Rachel rolled the dice. "She loves you Sofia," Hiram said, seeing Sofia's face. "She just wants to protect you. We do the same for Rachel, drives her crazy." Rachel nodded in agreement before groaning when she landed on Broadway, a space Leroy owned, much to Rachel's chagrin.

"He's right you know," Rachel said, slapping the money into Leroy's outstretched hand but not before she tried pouting to get out of paying.

"I know," Sofia said as Leroy rolled. She pumped her fists when Leroy landed on her space.

An hour later they were still playing but decided on a break so the Berry men could get lunch ready. "Are you having fun?" Rachel asked curious. She hoped Sofia said yes.

"Yes," Sofia said smiling. "Your house reminds me so much of my own. It's like you really are family."

Rachel smiled brightly at Sofia. "It's nice to finally have a friend," Rachel said softly.

"What about Finn? Isn't he your friend?" Sofia asked confused. "I know Puck likes you, almost like a little sister but he did say you talk too much."

"A lot of people say I talk too much," Rachel said. "I think you're the only person in school that hasn't."

"What?" Sofia asked confused. "What about Finn?"

"He tells me that a lot," Rachel admitted.

"Why are you with him?" Sofia asked softly. Hiram and Leroy had finished getting lunch ready and were getting ready to go back to the living room when they heard Sofia and Rachel talking. They stood by the entryway and waited for Rachel to answer the question. They too had wondered why their daughter stayed with Finn.

"Boys don't like me," Rachel said. "Finn was the first one to pay attention to me. The first person to befriend me, kind of, even then he used me when Quinn was pregnant."

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked.

"Quinn told everyone Finn was the father," Rachel explained. "She had cheated on Finn with Puck and I think deep down she wanted Finn to be the father." Sofia frowned but said nothing.

Leroy and Hiram took the silence as their cue to come into the living room with lunch. Sofia and Rachel jumped up to help them with the many platters, including one of vegan meats, one with vegan cheeses, one for vegan crackers, a platter for fruits and another for vegetables. "This looks great," Sofia said, amazed by the amount of food and effort Rachel's dads put into lunch.

"Eat as much as you want," Hiram said. "We have plenty of food and Rachel doesn't look it but she really knows how to pack that food away."

"Daddy," Rachel mumbled embarrassed.

"Don't worry Rach," Sofia said. "I can eat a lot too." She looked down sadly at her body.

"So where do you want to go for dinner?" Leroy asked. He wanted to know early in case he needed to call for reservations.

"Can we go to the Sacred Garden?" Rachel asked, bouncing in her spot on the floor. She piled a few pieces of cheese on her small pile of meat.

The men turned to Sofia. "Is that alright with you dear?" Hiram asked.

"What is the Scared Garden?" Sofia asked confused.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you moved here recently," Rachel said, slapping her forehead. "It's a vegan restaurant but it also has regular foods. It's popular with families that have vegan and non-vegan members since most restaurants serve one or the other."

Sofia nodded and agreed to go there as it sounded interesting to her. She knew she probably wouldn't get another chance to go there. While she may be able to convince Arizona, she doubted Callie would go willingly and Mark would most likely try to pay her to not go.

The game ended, after another hour, with Leroy wiping the floor with the other three. They had decided to try another game figuring by the time the game was finished it would be close to dinner time.

The second game finished with Rachel winning, and dancing in celebration before Leroy joined in. Hiram and Sofia rolled their eyes at them. Once they finished with their dancing the foursome got ready for dinner.

Dinner was a nice event. The group made jokes and laughed. Rachel told her dads about the duet the girls were planning on doing the next week. They didn't make it back to the Berry house until after 9pm. The group spent far more time at the restaurant then they thought.

Rachel did her nightly ritual in her own bathroom while Sofia got changed and washed her face and brushed her teeth in the guest bathroom. She finished long before Rachel did and crawled into the diva's bed to wait for her.

The diva came out of her bathroom a few minutes later. "It's weird to see someone in my bed," Rachel said laughing.

"Want me to go to the guest room?" Sofia asked nervous. Quinn was almost too excited to have Sofia in her bed. She had no idea how Rachel felt about it.

"No," Rachel said quickly. "It's nice. I've never had a sleepover before."

The smaller brunette climbed into bed and said goodnight before both girls fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

So sorry this took so long. It is a fairly long chapter though.

I'm sorry to all those that want Quinn and Sofia together right away but that won't happen yet.

* * *

><p>Sofia awoke to a strange and annoying sound. She had slept well at Rachel's house though not as well as she had at Quinn's house. She suspected it had a lot to do with Quinn. For some reason she was oddly comfortable around the blonde girl, not that she wasn't comfortable with Rachel, because she was. It was a different kind of comfortable with Quinn. She couldn't explain it and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. It would make things far more complicated than she was ready for.<p>

She lifted her head slightly and saw Rachel on her elliptical. The diva was quietly singing along to her IPod. Rachel stopped the machine, and pulled out her headphones, when she saw Sofia. "Sorry did I wake you?" she asked softly.

"No," Sofia lied but Rachel knew otherwise.

"Sorry," she said again.

"It's fine," Sofia assured her. "My momma has a habit of singing really loud early in the morning. It wakes me and my mom up so I'm used to it."

Rachel laughed and climbed off the machine. She dabbed herself off with a pink towel. "I used to do that but the neighbors complained about the noise."

"Do you use that every morning?" Sofia asked as Rachel got a drink of water. She was using the cup Shelby gave her the year before.

Rachel shook her head. "No, sometimes I run around the neighborhood but it's not much fun to do alone." She didn't mention that cheerleaders and football players would yell rude things to her if they saw her.

"Maybe we can run together sometime," Sofia suggested. She wasn't a great runner but she wouldn't mind getting in better shape.

"Sounds great," Rachel said, her face lighting up. "When are you meeting Noah?"

"I'm not sure," Sofia said frowning. "We didn't talk about that. He knows I'm here though. Maybe we will go out later after I go home."

"You are welcome to shower first if you want," Rachel offered.

"No, you go ahead," Sofia said. "I think I'll do some homework. Besides you need one." Sofia wrinkled her nose and Rachel laughed. It was the first time she was able to joke with someone. The diva grabbed some clothes and went to her bathroom.

"Is everything alright Sofia?" Leroy asked poking his head into Rachel's room a few minutes later. Leroy and Hiram were thrilled Rachel finally had a friend.

"Yes sir, Leroy," Sofia quickly corrected. "I was just working on some homework while Rae showered."

"Good idea," Leroy said, nodding his approval. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"It doesn't matter Leroy," Sofia said. "Whatever Rachel likes is fine."

Leroy smiled at the brunette. "I'm happy Rachel has a friend like you," he said.

"I'm happy to have her," Sofia said as the water shut off. Leroy gave her a one armed hug before heading downstairs to fix breakfast.

"Hey, what did my dad want?" Rachel asked coming into her bedroom wearing a towel. Sofia was polite and kept her eyes away from Rachel.

"Just wondering what I wanted for breakfast," Sofia said tossing her book aside. Math was not any easier this morning, even after Quinn had tutored her. "I told him whatever you wanted was fine."

Sofia's phone rang seconds later and she assumed it was her mother checking on her. She was wrong. "Hey Puck," Sofia said, answering the phone. Puck's name showed up on the caller ID.

"_Hey babe_," Puck's deep voice called through the phone. "_Are you almost ready to go out_?"

"Not exactly," Sofia said. "I still need to shower and get ready and Rachel's dad is making us breakfast."

"_I can help with that_," Puck said cockily. Sofia could picture him smirking. She shook her head.

"Thanks but no thanks, no need to hog all the Berry's hot water," Sofia joked. Puck choked on his saliva, not expecting her to joke about that. He wondered if maybe she would be willing to go further with him, maybe not now but hopefully soon.

"_Why don't I pick you up around 11_?" he suggested. Sofia checked Rachel's clock. It was a little after eight in the morning. Rachel had postponed her workout. That gave her plenty of time to get ready.

"Alright," Sofia agreed. She frowned, thinking about her car.

"Leave your car here," Rachel said figuring out what Sofia was thinking. "Noah can drop you off here later. My dads won't mind."

"Thanks Rach," Sofia said before turning back to the phone. "11 is fine Puck."

"_Great, I'll see you then babe_," Puck said. Sofia waited until she heard the dial tone before hanging up her own phone.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Rachel asked as Sofia gathered her things.

"I don't know," Sofia admitted. "We haven't really talked much lately. I've been busy with work and hanging out with you and…"

"Quinn," Rachel finished.

"Yeah, Quinn," Sofia said, smiling at the mention of the blonde cheerleader. "She is really nice you know."

"She can be," Rachel agreed. "She's just so closed off from everyone. Glee is the only place I've ever seen her truly happy.

"Girls breakfast," Hiram yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Sofia followed Rachel downstairs and the four of them gathered at the breakfast table. Leroy had made waffles for the group and had cut up some fresh fruit to put on top. "This looks great Leroy," Sofia said smiling at the man.

"Breakfast is one of the few things he can cook," Hiram joked. "Sit and eat." Sofia took a seat across from Hiram and to the left Rachel.

They ate silently. The taste of good food easily distracted them from conversation. Sofia wondered what Puck had planned for the day. He seemed really excited about going out when she talked to him on Friday.

Rachel wondered if Finn was going to call her. He had promised to call Friday night but here it was Sunday and still no call. Rachel was beginning to wonder if Sofia was right. Finn was not a good boyfriend. Noah was a better boyfriend in the one week they dated than Finn was the entire time they dated and last year Noah had a new girlfriend every week. But could she break up with Finn? She could, she concluded. But if she did she may never find another boyfriend.

She stared at her plate of waffles. That was alright, she decided. She had parents that loved her and a best friend, for the first time in her life, that cared about her. She could survive without a boyfriend.

"Rae, is everything alright?" Leroy asked concerned. His daughter was thinking too hard and when that happened she was usually planning something.

"Yes dad," Rachel said. "I was just thinking. I'm going to break up with Finn."

Hiram worked hard to hide how excited he was to hear that. "That's great Rach," Sofia said. "There are plenty of other guys more deserving of you. You know that Sam guy is pretty cute." When he stays away from Quinn, she added silently.

"Isn't he dating Quinn?" Rachel asked. She had to admit Sam was cute.

"I'm not sure," Sofia said frowning. "She says she doesn't like him though."

Rachel didn't comment, instead going back to her breakfast. After they ate, and Sofia and Rachel did the dishes, Sofia went upstairs to take a shower. She checked the clock when she got out and saw she was running out of time so she didn't do much to her hair. She brushed it out and decided to leave it and let it curl naturally.

Sofia brushed her teeth and applied some makeup and ten minutes later was ready to go. She put her bags into her car so she could go home as soon as Puck dropped her off.

Once Sofia was ready she and Rachel decided to play movie charades until Puck showed up. The doorbell rang halfway through their game and Sofia checked the clock above the fireplace. 11am, right on time.

Hiram answered the door and led Puck to where the girls were playing. "Hello Noah," Rachel greeted as he walked in.

"Hey Rach, Sofia," Noah replied. Sofia had her back to the doorway but when she heard her boyfriend's voice she quickly turned around and hugged him.

"Hi Puck," she said as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"Did you girls have fun?" he asked wagging his eyebrows. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You wish," Sofia laughed.

"Yeah I really do," he sighed dreamily. "Well if you two ever want to have some fun together I don't mind, as long as I'm invited." He winked. Puck turned his attention to Sofia. "Is there anything you wanted to do?" he asked no longer joking. Today was about doing whatever would make his girlfriend happy.

"Actually there is," Sofia said. "I've always wanted to go to the fair. There's one going on in Dayton."

Puck frowned. "Have you never been to a fair?" he questioned. Rachel looked equally surprised.

Sofia blushed in embarrassment. "Well no," Sofia confessed. "My parents work long hours and they never really had the time or the desire to go."

"Well let's do it babe," Puck said grinning. "It's only an hour or so away." He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "See later Rach."

"Bye Noah, Sofia, have fun," Rachel said escorting them to the front door. Sofia grabbed her purse from the entry table.

"Noah," Hiram called. "Don't be a stranger bud, you're welcome here anytime."

"Thanks Mr. Berry," Puck said. He led Sofia to his truck and opened the door for her. Once she as in he slammed it shut and rushed to the driver side. "We have to make a quick stop on the way. I need to get some gas."

"Are you sure you don't want to take my car?" Sofia asked. Puck shook his head.

"Nah," he said. "I want to take you out. Works better if we take my truck."

Sofia started digging around her purse after Puck pulled into the gas station. It took her a few minutes to find what she was looking for. Puck hopped back into the truck. "Before we go," Sofia started. Puck turned to face his girlfriend. "I got you something." She handed him the necklace she found while shopping for Quinn.

He held up and held the two charms in his hand. The first was a Star of David because Sofia knew she was proud of his Jewish heritage. The second was his name, Noah. Sofia got worried when Puck didn't say anything. "If you don't like it I can…" Puck cut her off with a kiss.

"I love it," he said putting the necklace on. "It's just no one has ever done something like this for me." His fingers traced the letters of his name.

"Puck," Sofia said softly. His was still staring at the necklace.

"Noah," he said. "Call me Noah." He cupped her face and kissed her again. He grinned at her and started the truck. "You know you didn't have to buy me anything," Noah said as they got out of town.

"I know," Sofia said. "But I have a job and I was shopping for Quinn and I found that. I thought it was perfect for you."

"Can I ask you something?" Noah asked. He glanced at Sofia and she nodded. "Your parents are doctors right?" She nodded again. "So aren't you super rich or something? Why work if you already have money?"

"You're right my family is well off, like really well off," Sofia said. "But I want to work. I want to earn my own money."

"I can understand that," Noah said. "Just how well off is your family? I'm just curious, you don't have to say."

"Well my momma has a trust fund and I have one too," Sofia explained. "My mom is well known and respected in her field. She was paid a lot to move here and work. My dad is well respected in his field too so he makes a good amount of money. Because of that I get a hell of an allowance."

Noah held Sofia's hand most of the trip to Dayton. It was lunch time when they got there and after Noah bought tickets to get inside and some for rides and games they headed to the food area. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

Sofia looked at all the different food stands. "Corn dogs," she said finally.

"Fries?" Noah questioned. She thought about it for a minute before nodded. "I love a girl who actually eats." He winked at her. "Mind finding us a seat? I'll go get the food."

When Noah turned away Sofia looked around for an empty seat for the two. It took about a minute for her to settle on the spot near the funnel cake truck. "Are these seats taken?" Sofia asked an older couple. They looked to be about forty.

"Not at all," the man said, scooting over so there was room.

"Are you here with someone?" the woman asked.

"Yes ma'am, my boyfriend," Sofia said. She pointed out Noah, who was next in line for food. "He's the one with the Mohawk."

"He is certainly handsome," the woman said. "Don't let that boy go." Sofia laughed.

"Yes ma'am," she said. The couple stood up and said goodbye just as Noah was coming toward them.

"Thanks Noah," Sofia said gratefully. She took the two plates with corndogs and fries and sat them down so Noah could put down the drinks. He pulled some ketchup and mustard out of his pockets.

"I like when you call me Noah," he said taking his plate. He smiled at her and she blushed. "So I'm not sure if you like ketchup or mustard so I got both. I can get something else if you prefer."

Noah moved to get up but Sofia grabbed his hand. "It is fine Noah," she assured him. "I like both." To prove her point she grabbed a packet of each and tore them open. She emptied each packet on her plate and dipped a fry into the ketchup.

"So what do you want to do while we are here?" Noah asked after scarfing down a corndog.

Sofia looked around. The sounds of games dinging were heard everywhere. She could see the Ferris wheel going around and hear the screams of little kids. She was so excited but she had no idea what to do first. "I don't know," she said finally.

Noah chuckled. He could see how excited his girlfriend was. "Why don't we do some rides first?" he suggested.

Sofia nodded. "Can we do the Ferris wheel last?" she asked. "I've always wanted to be kissed at the top of a Ferris wheel after dark."

"Your wish is my command," Noah said. Noah was finished eating in a matter of minutes and he waited patiently for Sofia to finish. Sofia offered the boy some of her fries which he immediately took.

"Can I ask you something?" Sofia questioned. Noah looked up, taken aback by her serious tone, but nodded. "Did you really sleep with Santana, Quinn and Brittany?"

Noah sighed. "Well you already know about Quinn but yes I slept with Santana and Brittany."

"And you dated them, Rachel and Mercedes?" Sofia questioned.

"Yeah," he confessed. "I'm not the best with relationships but the difference between you and all those other girls is I didn't love any of them. Well I loved Quinn at least I thought I did."

"You love me?" Sofia asked softly. Noah looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I… I…" he swallowed hard. This wasn't how he planned any of this. It was too soon to say he loved her but a part of him thought he did love her. "I honestly don't know but I know I'm falling for you."

Sofia reached over and grabbed his hand. "I'm falling for you too," she confessed. "Now can we go play some games?" Noah laughed and pulled her up.

They walked around. Noah suggested the Tilt a Whirl but Sofia shook her head. It was not a good idea to go on one of those after you eat. "Let's do this," Noah said pointing to the obstacle course. It looked like a big bounce house.

Sofia agreed and they walked over to the booth. Noah handed over ten tickets for each of them, having bought one hundred for each so they could play. "You two will be playing against each other," the man said. "First one done wins a prize. On your mark, get set, go."

They raced through the obstacle course, tripping and falling multiple times. Five minutes later they were on the other side, Noah won but not by much. "Good job," the man said. "You can pick one of these prizes." He led Noah to the prize rack, full of stuffed animals and cheap toys that kids loved.

"What do you want?" Noah asked gesturing to the prizes.

"You should get something for your sister," Sofia said. Noah looked thoughtful for a second before nodding. He picked out a stuffed SpongeBob, his sister's favorite show, to give to her.

"What next?" he asked.

Sofia looked around and decided to play games for a while. Sofia didn't win anything however Noah won her a big stuffed bear. "Look at that," Sofia said pointing toward the big stage they had. A sign nearby said they were allowing karaoke. "Can we do it?"

"Sure," Noah said. He would love another chance to sing with her.

"Hello," a blonde haired woman said when the couple came to the table. "Do you two want to sign up?"

"Yes please," Sofia said.

The blonde woman shuffled some papers around and handed the sign-up sheet to her. "I hope, for your sake, you two are better than some of the others we've had today," she said.

Sofia signed both their names as well as the song, which Noah picked, and they were told they would be on next. The prizes Noah won were set aside until they were done perform.

A man, that didn't look much older than the couple, directed Noah and Sofia to the back where they got set up with microphones. "Do you have a guitar?" Noah asked.

"We have a band," the man answered.

"Can I use the guitar?" Noah questioned. The man wasn't sure but finally agreed when he saw how determined Noah was to play.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the blonde woman announced to the small crowd. "Please help me welcome Sofia Torres and Noah Puckerman who will be singing Need You Now."

The couple walked on stage, noticing there were very few people sitting in the audience. It didn't bother them. They just wanted to sing and with all the bad performers they honestly weren't surprised people didn't want to stick around.

Noah started playing the guitar, catching the attention of passerby's, and the band quickly followed.

_Sofia: __  
>Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor,<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_Sofia and Puck:__  
>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind<em>

People stopped to listen to the couple as they sang. They liked Sofia and Noah's voices. People from all over the fairgrounds came over to walk the two of them perform their duet. _Sofia:__  
>For me it happens all the time<em>

_Sofia and Puck:__  
>It's a quarter after one,<br>I'm all alone,  
>And I need you now.<br>Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control,_

_And I need you now,_  
><em>And I don't know how I can do without,<em>  
><em>I just need you now.<em>

_Puck:__  
>Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door,<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_Sofia and Puck:__  
>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind<em>

_Puck:__  
>For me it happens all the time<em>

_Sofia and Puck:__  
>It's a quarter after one,<br>I'm a little drunk,  
>And I need you now.<br>Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control,  
>And I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without,  
>I just need you now.<em>

_Puck:__  
>Whoa, whoa<em>

_Sofia:__  
>Whoa, whoa<em>

_Sofia and Puck:__  
>Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all<em>

_Sofia:__  
>It's a quarter after one,<br>I'm all alone,  
>And I need you now.<em>

_Puck:__  
>And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk,<br>And I need you now._

_Sofia and Puck:__  
>And I don't know how I can do without,<br>I just need you now._

_Sofia:__  
>Oh baby, I need you now...<em>

By the end some people were singing along and once they had stopped everyone stood to clap for them. Noah handed back the guitar and took Sofia's hand. The blonde woman worked on controlling the crowd while Sofia and Noah headed to the next attraction.

"Do you want some funnel cake?" Noah asked.

"God yes," Sofia said, allowing Noah to drag her to the food stalls again. "That was fun."

"It was," Noah agreed while they were in line. "Your voice is beautiful." Sofia blushed. "And you seem to love being on stage."

"I do," Sofia confessed. "But I get nervous, especially with Rocky Horror coming up."

"You will be great," Noah assured her. "Rachel may be my Hot Jewish American Princess but she has nothing on you." Sofia laughed. She knew he was lying but it did make her feel better.

The teenagers took their time with their funnel cakes. They were running out of things to do before the Ferris wheel. "There's a few more game we could play," Noah said.

"I want to try the softball one," Sofia said.

Noah laughed. "You didn't do well that that other tossing one," he said.

Sofia stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm actually good at softball," she said. "Lexie was an all-star softball player and we used to play together on the weekends with some of the doctors."

"Alright," Noah said holding his hands up. "How about a little bet?"

Sofia raised an eyebrow at him. "What kind of bet?" she asked curious.

"If I win, you spend the night at my house," Noah said rubbing his chin. "If you win…"

"If I win what?" Sofia asked. She was a little nervous about playing now.

"You stay the night at my house," Noah replied.

"I…" Sofia trailed off. What was she supposed to say?

"Hey," Noah said grabbing his girlfriend's hand. "I just want to spend some time with you. We don't have to do anything if you're uncomfortable."

"Alright," Sofia agreed. "I'll stay but my moms will never go for it. I need to call Rach and see if she will cover for me. What about your mom and sister?"

"My mom works the graveyard shift on weekends," Noah said. "My sister is at a sleepover and will get a ride to school from there. It's just me and you."

"I'll call Rachel on the way home," Sofia said.

They headed to the Ferris wheel, deciding they didn't want to play anymore games. It was starting to get dark and Sofia would have her dream come true.

Noah handed the worker the rest of their tickets, forty, so they could ride the Ferris wheel a few times. While Noah knew she wanted to be kissed at the top no one said he couldn't try to surprise her.

They climbed onto the seat. Sofia fumbled around with the seatbelt. She was looking forward to this but she was still a bit nervous. Noah reached over and grabbed the seatbelt, easily strapping the both of them in. "Are you alright?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded. "You don't have to lie."

"I'm nervous," she admitted. "But I'm alright."

Noah gently held her right hand in his. "I'm right here. You don't have to be nervous."

She jumped slightly when the wheel started moving. "_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_," he sang softly. Sofia smiled and leaned against him.

It was dark by their third time going around. The cart was stuck on the top as more people climbed in. "What do you think?" Noah asked.

"It's perfect," she said, glancing at his face. They had gone around twice already and he still hadn't kissed her. She was being to wonder if he would.

Noah looked down to see Sofia staring at him. In this moment nothing mattered to him, nothing was important except the two of them. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Sofia's. His hands went to either side of her face and she melted in his arms. He finally pulled away when they started moving again. "Was it anything like you imagined?"

She shook her head and Noah's face fell. "It was better," she said kissing him again.

They went around on the Ferris wheel one last time before they decided to head back to Lima. They were in Noah's truck when Sofia called Rachel. "_Hello_," Rachel answered.

"Hey Rae's it's me," Sofia said.

"_How's the fair_?" Rachel asked her best friend.

"It was amazing," Sofia replied. "I need a favor Rach."

"_Okay_," Rachel said slowly. "_What is it_?"

"Noah wants me to spend the night at his house," Sofia started, Rachel's eyes widened on the other line. "But my moms will never let me. If I tell them I'm staying at your house again will you cover for me?"

"_I don't know_," Rachel said. "_I don't advocate teen sex_." Sofia choked on her saliva.

"Rach we aren't going to…" she glanced at Noah, "were not having sex." Noah smirked.

Rachel sighed. "_Alright I'll do it_," she agreed. "_But can you ask Noah to have his friends not slushy me_."

"I'll let him know. Thanks Rae," Sofia said before hanging up. "One down."

"What are you letting me know?" Noah asked, wondering what Rachel asked in exchange for help.

"She wants you to talk to the football team, see if they will stop slushying her," Sofia said.

Noah frowned. "I doubt they will listen to me but I'll try."

Sofia smiled at him and squeezed his hand before flipping through her contacts. "_Hello_," Callie said answering the phone on the second ring.

"Hi momma," Sofia said. She prayed she wasn't in trouble for not calling sooner.

"_Hey mija_," Callie said smiling. "_Are you having fun with Puck_?"

"Yeah momma," Sofia said. "I wanted to ask you something though."

"_Okay_," Callie said slowly.

"I was hoping I could stay another night at Rachel's house. She's been helping me with my homework."

"_I don't know Sofia_," Callie said. "_It's a school night_."

"I know but I can get a ride to school with Rach and come home after," Sofia said quickly.

"_Let me ask your mom real quick_," Callie said putting the phone down.

"She's asking my mom," Sofia whispered to Noah.

Sofia waited patiently for her mother to get back to the phone. Luckily it didn't take long. "_Alright your mom says it's fine_," Callie said. "_But you come straight home after school tomorrow alright? We both miss you._"

"I miss you guys too," Sofia said before thanking her mother and hanging up. "That was easier than I expected."

They pulled into Noah's driveway and he held the door open for her. He flipped the entry light on so they could see as they went upstairs. "This is my room," he said, pushing the door open. It was a lot messier than Rachel and Quinn's rooms but she liked it.

Sofia frowned. "What's wrong?" Noah asked, thinking she didn't like his room. He knew it wasn't much. His mom worked hard just to get them what they needed. He wasn't rolling in money but he had his pool cleaning business and was going to interview for a real job as a busboy.

"I just realized I don't have anything to wear, tonight or tomorrow," she said. Noah laughed.

"Don't worry about it," he said. He went to his dresser and pulled out a tank top and some basketball shorts. "You can wear these tonight and we can wash your clothes if you want but I have a shirt for you to wear tomorrow."

He went to his closet and pulled out his football jersey. "Will you wear this tomorrow?" he asked. The back of the jersey had his name and number.

"Sure," Sofia agreed. His face lit up in happiness.

"Alright," he said coughing. He didn't want to get too emotional and sound like a girl. "So I'm going to go shower, you can change in here." Noah grabbed some sweats and left the room.

Ten minutes later Sofia was changed and Noah was walking back into his room, shirtless. His necklace was clearly visible. Sofia blushed at the sight of his toned chest. "You have a nipple ring?" she couldn't help but asking.

"Yeah," he said shrugging. She walked over to him and gently touched it.

"Does it hurt?" She walked him shudder in pleasure.

"Not anymore," he answered. "It did when I got it. Do you have your clothes to be washed?"

Sofia handed him her clothes, including her undergarments, and Noah quickly gathered some of his own clothes before leaving the room.

It took him a few minutes to come back. He locked the front door and shut the lights off before heading back to his room. When he was back in his room he sat his alarm for the morning and pulled back the covers. "You can sleep here and I'll sleep on the floor," Noah said. The last thing he wanted was to make his girlfriend uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to kick you out of your bed Noah," she said. She climbed into his bed and patted the spot next to her. He grinned and climbed next to her. "Goodnight Noah," she said resting her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight Sofia."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this took so long. Anyway, there are some Quinntana bonding moments and some Torierce (Sofia/Brittany) bonding moments.

Monday morning came and Noah and Sofia were rushing to get ready for school. Sofia was currently showering while Noah cooked breakfast. Her clothes sat on the sink in the bathroom. Noah had gotten up in the middle of the night to change the laundry so they would be dry by morning.

Sofia quickly finished her shower and got dressed. She checked herself out in the mirror and had to admit she liked wearing Noah's football jersey.

When she made her way downstairs Noah was finishing up breakfast. He wasn't dressed for school yet, still wearing only his sweat pants. "Hey babe," Noah greeted. He tossed some pancakes on a plate and sat it down in front of Sofia. He pulled open the fridge and grabbed the milk and juice, he wasn't sure which his girlfriend preferred.

He sat them down before grabbing two cups, his own plate and sat down beside her. Noah watched Sofia as she ate. "What?" she asked, grabbing a napkin so she could wipe her face. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," Noah said smiling at his girlfriend. "I like you wearing my clothes."

"Well don't get used to it mister," Sofia joked. "These are really good," she said as she finished a pancake. She started on her second of the stack of five.

Noah blushed at the compliment. He didn't get them often, except from his sister, and occasionally Rachel, but she generally complimented his singing. His mom never really complimented him but she thanked him for working so hard to take care of his sister and help her out.

The rest of their meal was eaten in silence. Sofia volunteered to clean up the kitchen while Noah got ready and grabbed his things. Rachel was going to bring her backpack to school for her. She had left her car keys at the Berry house in case Rachel wanted to borrow it or they needed to move it. Noah wasn't too thrilled at the idea of letting Sofia clean up the breakfast dishes but as he needed to get ready and they were running out of time he agreed.

All eyes went to Sofia as she got out of Puck's truck. Cheerios were staring at the couple in shock. Puck had dated a lot of girls but he never let any of them wear his letterman jacket let alone his football jersey, not even Quinn, though he did let her wear his football sweatshirt. This told everyone that Puck really liked this girl and to mess with her would be messing with him. No one was stupid enough to do that, except Karofsky and maybe some freshmen Cheerios.

Some watched Sofia and Puck in confusion. Quinn had given the order to her Cheerios to leave Sofia alone. That meant no slushies or bullying of any kind. Santana had gone so far as to say bothering Sofia would upset Brittany, which was true, and no one would ever upset Brittany. Not if they wanted to live to see another day. But the cheerleaders didn't understand why Quinn wanted to protect her ex-boyfriends new girlfriend.

Noah held Sofia's hand as they entered the high school together. They were meeting Rachel at her locker so she could get her backpack. Sofia's locker was right by Rachel's and the diva wasn't there so Sofia opened her locker and grabbed her books. She frowned when she noticed her backpack. Rachel must have left it in her locker for her.

Noah took them from her so he could carry them to her class. "Noah you don't have to carry them," Sofia said trying to take them back. He put them behind his back.

"But I want to," he said leaning forward to kiss her.

As soon as their lips touched someone coughed from behind Sofia. They pulled apart and turned in the direction of the voice. It was Quinn. "Hey Quinn," Sofia said pulling away from Noah to hug her friend.

"Q," Noah greeted.

"Puck," Quinn greeted back. "Hey Sofia." She did a once over at Sofia's outfit. "You're wearing Puck's jersey."

"Yeah," Sofia said happily, not noticing how much Quinn didn't like Puck and how she was ignoring him as best she could. "He gave it to me last night."

Quinn glanced at him and Noah recognized that look. "I have to get to class," he said, setting the books down. He kissed Sofia's forehead and rushed off. Noah didn't want to spend more time with scary Quinn. He had dealt with her too much when she was pregnant.

"That was weird," Sofia said frowning. "I wonder what's wrong with him. He was fine this morning."

Quinn scowled but Sofia didn't notice. She was too busy looking in the direction her boyfriend ran off in. "Why did you spend the night with him?" Quinn asked. It wasn't the question she intended on asking but it just came out.

Sofia looked at Quinn confused. "We were out all day yesterday and he invited me to say the night with him," Sofia answered.

"And your parents agreed to let you stay with him?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

Sofia blushed. "They, uh, they don't know I stayed at Noah's house last night," Sofia muttered. "They think I stayed at Rachel's house."

"So he's Noah now?" Quinn asked. She looked away from Sofia. She didn't want her friend to know how hurt she was. It wasn't Sofia's fault. It's not like Quinn confessed her feelings.

"Well yeah," Sofia said confused. What was with Quinn? "That is his name."

"Only three people call him Noah," Quinn said. "His mom, his sister and Berry, everyone else calls him Puck. So why did you start calling him Noah?"

"He asked me to," Sofia said slowly. "Why are you so upset? You said you didn't want him anymore."

"I don't want him," Quinn said frustrated.

"I don't get it Quinn," Sofia admitted equally frustrated. "You claim over and over again you don't want him but you get so upset over things. Talk to me."

"It's nothing," Quinn said quickly.

"Quinn—"

"I need to get to class," Quinn said cutting her off. She turned around and stormed away, leaving behind a hurt and confused Sofia.

She made her way to the auditorium and walked up the steps to the observation deck. She sat down, her legs were hanging freely. She would not cry. She refused to cry but here she was crying.

"Quinn," Santana called from behind the Head Cheerleader.

"What do you want Santana?" Quinn snapped.

"Calm your tits Fabray," Santana sneered. "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine," Quinn said automatically. Santana raised an eyebrow at her. "Alright I'm not fine but what am I supposed to do? She chose Puck, or Noah, or whatever you want to call him." She had a few names she would love to call him.

"Does she know you are an option?" Santana asked, sitting down beside Quinn. She remembered spending hours here with her best friend back when they were freshmen. Quinn looked away. "That's what I thought. You can't be mad at her for choosing him when she doesn't know she has a better option. No offense to your girl but she seems oblivious when it comes to relationships and people's feelings. She doesn't seem like the type of person that gets noticed often. So the fact that Puck likes her probably makes her want him more. Let's face it Quinn, a girl like that would never guess the Head Cheerleader would want her. You need to make it more obvious."

"A girl like what exactly?" Quinn asked narrowing her eyes at her best friend. Santana had a point. Sofia was the new girl who had befriended Rachel Berry of all people. The only thing that saved her reputation, not that Sofia cared, was the fact that she was friends with her and dating Puck.

But still she was beautiful. She looked a lot like her mother, Callie. Not that it really mattered considering how attractive Mark Sloan was. Any child by the two of them was bound to be good looking.

Santana held up her hands. "Calm down Q," she said. "You know what I meant. If you're going to get upset about her and Puck then you need to tell her you like her."

"Are you going to tell Brittany?" Quinn asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Santana avoided looking at her friend. "I don't know," she said softly. "She wants to hold my hand and sing love songs. I don't know if I can do that, you know?"

"Yet you're telling me to do it," Quinn snorted. Santana glared at her.

"You don't live with your parents anymore and Mercedes' parents don't care who you love," Santana said quietly. "If you came out no one would care."

"Except the entire school," Quinn reminded her. That was the same reason Santana didn't want to come out. That and she wasn't sure how her parents would react to the news. She liked to think they would be okay with it but she didn't want to test it.

"You're the head bitch," Santana said. "No one would dare say anything against you. I'm not as brave you Quinn, never was and I don't know if I ever will be but you… you have a chance to get the girl and quite frankly one of should be able to get the girl. But you've got to stop insulting Puckerman. Whether you like it or not she is with him and for now you need to respect it."

"What about you?" Quinn asked, choosing not to call Santana a hypocrite. Santana had no respect for Artie and Brittany's relationship. "If you don't tell Brittany about your feelings you may lose her forever." Santana tensed up. "San, you have to know she isn't going to wait around for you forever. Artie is giving her the attention she wants from you. Three little words Santana, that's all it takes. If you don't say it than Brittany will stay with Stubbles."

"You don't think I know that," Santana said raising her voice slightly. "You don't think I begged every deity I could think of to give me the courage to confess my feelings? I've prayed and prayed for the guts to tell Brittany the truth. I just can't do it."

"Have you tried talking to someone?" Quinn asked looking at her friend. The idea had just come to her. She had Cassandra to talk to but outside of the Unholy Trinity Santana had no one.

"Like who?" Santana snorted. "Lima isn't the most accepting town," understatement, Quinn thought, "and I ain't talkin' to Berry's dads."

"There are other gay people in this town," Quinn said, rolling her eyes. Santana stared at her confused. The only gay people she knew of were the Berry men and Kurt and she sure as hell wasn't going to talk to Lady Lips. "Seriously S, Sofia has two moms."

"Oh yeah," Santana said in realization. "Forgive me for not immediately jumping to your girlfriend's parents." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Do you think they would be willing to talk to me?" Santana asked softly.

Quinn shrugged. She didn't know Sofia's mothers too well. "They probably will," Quinn said. "You would be better off talking to Callie though. I think she would understand better."

"What do you mean?" Santana questioned.

"From what I understand Arizona never had any problems with coming out. Her parents were very supportive but Callie's parents didn't take it well. Callie would be able to understand what you are going through better."

"Can you ask her if she would be willing to talk to me?" Santana asked quietly. Quinn looked at her best friend and saw tears falling down her cheeks. "I don't want to lose Brittany. Please."

Quinn hugged the Latina against her body. "Of course S," she whispered. "All you had to do was ask."

It had been five minutes since Quinn left her in the hallway and Sofia was still standing there, speechless. "That wasn't very nice of Quinn," Brittany said coming up to Sofia. Santana had taken off after Quinn when she saw the blonde storm off, leaving Brittany in the hallway with Sofia.

Sofia spun around. She didn't realize anyone else was around. "Did Santana leave you?"

Brittany nodded. "She went after Quinn," Brittany replied. The bell for first period rang.

Sofia frowned. Maybe Santana knew what was wrong with the blonde cheerleader. "Do you need to go to class?"

"Not really," Brittany said shrugging. "My teachers are convinced I will get better grades if I don't show up." Brittany grabbed Sofia's arm and led her to a door that led to the roof.

"Where are we going?" Sofia asked confused. She needed to get to class. Her parents would not be happy if they found out she was ditching.

"This is where I like to go to think," Brittany said as they climbed the stairs. Brittany pushed the other door open, Sofia noticed they were on the roof of the school, and led her to the chairs at the edge. "When I'm not in class I go here to hide. It's so peaceful here."

"Why would you want to hide from people?" Sofia questioned confused. "You're a cheerleader. Everybody loves you."

"Not everyone," Brittany said sadly.

Sofia turned to look at Brittany. "What do you mean?" Sofia questioned. She had never seen Brittany so sad and serious, then again she barely knew the cheerleader. She was still surprised cheerleaders were talking to her.

"Can you keep a secret?" Brittany whispered.

"Yes," Sofia replied.

"I'm in love with Santana," Brittany confessed. "I know she loves me too but she's scared. I tried to get her to sing with me during the duets competition but I scared her off."

"I thought you were dating Artie," Sofia mumbled confused. The relationships among glee members were so confusing she needed a chart or something.

"I was…am," Brittany corrected. She had trouble keeping track. "But I don't have any feelings for him. I mean he's nice and all and doesn't call me stupid but I want Santana."

"Have you told her?" Sofia questioned, saddened that people would call such a nice girl stupid.

Brittany shook her head. "I want to but… ever since I brought up that duet she's been avoiding me. Sure she will hang out with me at school but she doesn't go to my house anymore, like she's afraid to be alone with me."

"I'm sure that's not true," Sofia disagreed. "Maybe she should talk to someone. My momma would talk to her. It might help her come to grips with who she is."

"That would be good," Brittany said. "But I don't know how to convince San to talk to her."

"I'm sure we can figure something out," Sofia said thoughtfully. She was planning a way for Santana to talk to her mother and so far she had come up with a plan to invite Santana to hang out at her house when Callie was home. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Brittany said shrugging. She had a feeling it was about Quinn. Brittany knew Quinn had feelings for Sofia. She may not be smart but she knew people and she recognized that look Quinn had. It was the same look Santana had around her, before she screwed everything up.

"Do you know what is wrong with Quinn?" Sofia questioned. "I don't understand her sometimes, well most of the time."

"No," Brittany lied. "I don't know anything." Quinn was Brittany's best friend, other than Santana, and she would never break the trust Quinn had in her. Even if Quinn still hadn't told her about her feelings.

Sofia sighed and sat with Brittany a little longer. She heard the bell for second period and decided she should get to class.

At lunch Sofia sat with Rachel and Noah. Finn was nowhere in sight, which was good for Rachel as she was nervous about what she planned to do. "Relax Rae," Sofia muttered to Rachel, placing a comforting hand on her friend's arm.

"I'm calm," Rachel insisted.

Sofia stared at her friend in disbelief. She would hate to her when she wasn't calm. "You okay Rach?" Puck asked.

"Fine Noah," Rachel said.

Noah snorted but didn't say anything. Sofia leaned toward her boyfriend. "She's breaking up with Finn today," Sofia whispered to Noah. Puck almost felt bad for his best friend. He would feel worse if it wasn't for the fact that he was such a horrible boyfriend.

Sofia looked up and saw Quinn, Santana and Brittany walking into the cafeteria. Sofia and Quinn locked eyes for a moment. She didn't understand the look Quinn was giving her but she did notice Quinn looked like she had been crying. They stared at each other for a minute before Quinn looked away and Sofia turned her attention back to Puck. If Sofia had been watching she would have noticed the tears in Quinn's eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry this took so long._

_For those who want Sofia and Quinn together, next chapter will be the start._

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Santana's conversation with Quinn. Quinn had made up with Sofia although she didn't explain why she was upset; she was also a lot nicer toward and about Puck.<p>

Santana was currently walking through the halls of Lima General Hospital in search of Doctor Callie Torres. Quinn had talked to the doctor when she was hanging out at the Torres/Robbins household and Callie happily agreed to speak to Santana.

The Latina prayed she wouldn't run into her father. She didn't want him to know she was here. She was already planning on making Dr. Torres promise not to tell her dad about their conversation. Santana glanced in all the rooms as she passed but she had no luck finding the elusive doctor.

"Santana," Dr. Erica Hahn greeted. Santana mentally groaned. Dr. Hahn was the most annoying doctor she had ever met. Even her dad didn't like the cardiothoracic surgeon. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you were, she was a brilliant surgeon. "Your father is in the OR right now."

"I'm not here to see him," Santana retorted. "I'm looking for Dr. Torres. Do you know where she is?"

"Why do you want to see Callie?" she questioned. Santana made a mental note to ask Sofia, or Quinn, why this woman seemed to know Dr. Torres.

"I don't see how it's any of your business," Santana sneered.

"Santana," Callie Torres called. Santana sighed in relief.

"Hey Callie," Erica greeted in what Santana assumed was an attempt at a flirty voice. The Latina cringed.

Callie ignored Erica and focused on Santana. "Were you looking for me?" Santana nodded. "Come with me. We can talk in Arizona's office."

Santana eagerly followed Callie far, far away from Erica. "How do you know Dr. Hahn?" Santana blurted out before she could stop herself. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

Callie chuckled. "It's fine," she said. "We worked together in Seattle for a while and even dated. She left after a couple months and I haven't talked to her until I moved here. You don't seem to like her."

"My dad has worked with her a couple times and he can't stand her," Santana explained. "She's bossy and rude and thinks she's better than everyone else." Santana didn't mention it was a lot like Rachel. Callie liked Rachel and Santana didn't want to upset her by insulting her daughter's friend. She was afraid Callie wouldn't help her if she did.

Callie laughed. "That's Erica alright," she said. "And you sound like Arizona." Callie held the door open for Santana. The Latina walked in and Callie quickly shut the door behind her. "You can sit," she gestured to the chair in front of the desk.

Santana sat down and wrung her hands together. She was nervous. A part of her was afraid Callie would laugh at her but the rational part of her knew better.

Callie waited for Santana to say something, anything, but no words came out. The Latina doctor wasn't known for patience so she decided to speed the process along. "Santana, Quinn told me you wanted to talk to me about something personal," she said as gently as she could.

Santana nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

"Santana," Callie said. "We don't have to do this now if you are uncomfortable."

Santana shook her head. She had to do this now or she would never have the courage to go through with it. "I… uh… I'm gay," she finally said. When Callie didn't say anything Santana looked up. Callie smiled at her.

"I kind of figured," Callie said shrugging at Santana's questioning look. "It was the only explanation for why you want to talk to me. Santana, why are you here? Do you want me to tell you it's okay or…" Callie trailed off as she wasn't sure what another possibly was.

"I don't know," Santana confessed. "It's just… I'm in love with my best friend Brittany but she's dating Artie. I know she loves me and she would dump Artie if I told her I loved her but… I don't know if I can do it."

"You're afraid of losing her," Callie commented. Santana nodded. Callie could understand that. She had done everything she could to keep from losing Arizona when they were dating. Love was hard, no matter who it was between.

"Yes," Santana said. "I can't come out. I'm barely able to admit the truth to myself or to you but I need to tell her. I know I'm young but I love Brittany. She's my soul mate. I can't lose her."

"Santana," Callie said standing up so she could crouch in front of the Latina. "I know it doesn't seem like much but you have taken the first step. Admitting this about yourself, especially out loud, it's a big and important step. You can't rush this and I'm sure Brittany understands that."

"I don't know what to do," Santana said, tears falling down her cheeks.

Callie sat down on the ground and pulled the Latina in her arms. "It's alright mija," Callie said gently rocking the girl. "What about your parents?"

Santana pulled away. "You can't tell them," Santana said quickly. "Please, promise you won't say anything."

"Relax Santana," Callie said, rubbing the cheerleaders back. "I won't tell them. But you should consider it. Your father is a nice guy. I'm sure he would be supportive. He doesn't have a problem with Dr. Berry, or me and Arizona."

Santana shook her head. "I can't," she said. "I can't risk it. What if he wasn't supportive? What happens then? I have nowhere to go."

"Santana," Callie said. "You always have somewhere to go. I don't think your parents would kick you out but if something were to happen you can stay with me and Arizona."

Santana wiped away her tears. "Why would you do that?" she questioned curious. "I'm not even friends with your daughter. I mean we are friendly and all cause of Quinn but—"

Callie cut her off. "It doesn't matter," Callie said. "If my daughter was in your position I would want someone to help her too. Besides we have extra bedrooms in the house."

Santana chuckled and continued wiping away the tears. "Thanks Dr. Torres," Santana said gratefully. Even though she hadn't figured out what she wanted to do, she still felt better after talking to someone.

"You can call me Callie," Callie told her. "Now can I ask you something?" Santana nodded. "It's about Quinn… does she have feelings for Sofia?"

Santana laughed and shook her head. "I told her she wasn't being subtle. Yeah Q has feelings for her," she replied.

"I don't want Quinn to get hurt," Callie said. She really liked Quinn and thought her and Sofia would be cute together but her daughter was dating Noah, who she also happened to like.

"Me either," Santana agreed. "So far Quinn's just hurting herself. She keeps lashing out at Sofia about Puck and Sofia is confused because she thinks Quinn wants Puck."

"I'm so glad I'm not in high school anymore," Callie said shaking her head.

"I should go," Santana said getting up. "Thanks … uh Callie." She left before she got a reply.

Santana walked down the hallways of the hospital. She was in a hurry to leave because she didn't want her father to see her. She scanned the hallways for any sign of her father. She was so focused on the area around her that she was paying any attention to the people in front of her. She bumped into Sofia and knocked the girl to the ground.

"Sorry," Santana said pulling Sofia off the ground.

"It's fine Santana," Sofia said brushing off her lab coat. "How did it go?" Santana froze. "I know why you were talking to her but don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Sofia," a nurse called. "Your mother is looking for you, second floor, room 234."

"Sorry Santana, I have to go," Sofia apologized.

"Okay," Santana said sighing softly. "I'll see you in glee." Sofia glanced at Santana's retreating form before letting off a soft sigh and heading to the elevator.

Arizona was waiting for at the nurses' station near room 234. "Hey Sofia," Arizona said smiling at her daughter. She handed her daughter a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Mom," Sofia said gratefully.

"Alright," Arizona said after a minute. "We have a four month old baby girl here."

Arizona led her to the patient's room and Sofia froze. "I can't go in there," Sofia said weakly.

"Why not?" Arizona asked confused. She poked her head into the room. "I will be right with you," she told the mother. The woman nodded and Arizona led her daughter down the hall so the mother couldn't hear them.

"That's Shelby Corcoran," Sofia said.

"Okay," Arizona said still not understanding. She was curious as to how her daughter knew the woman's name.

"She's Rachel's biological mother," Sofia explained. She recognized the woman from a photo Rachel had of her.

"Ah," Arizona said. "Well that's okay, I'm sure Ms. Corcoran won't mind."

"That's not it," Sofia said. "Rachel's mother adopted a baby girl named Beth. Beth is Noah and Quinn's daughter and she's here in the hospital." Her eye's widened in horror as she realized what Beth being here meant. She wasn't sure how she didn't see it sooner, her mother was a Pediatric Surgeon after all. "Oh my god, how do I tell Noah and Quinn there's something wrong with Beth, is she going to be alright?"

Sofia started rattling off question after question, occasionally throwing in some Spanish words. Arizona was reminded of her wife and couldn't resist the smile forming on her face. "Sofia," Arizona called. The young girl didn't hear her mother. "Sofia," Arizona said louder. Sofia stopped her rant. "I assure you Beth is alright. It's just a checkup. If you are worried about a conflict of interest we can asked Shelby if she minds having you there."

"Okay," Sofia said nodding.

Arizona wrapped her arm around Sofia's shoulder and led her back to Beth's room. Arizona removed her arm and opened the chart. "Hello Ms. Corcoran," Arizona greeted the other woman. "I'm Dr. Robbins, this is Sofia Torres. She will be assisting me. Beth Corcoran," Arizona said going straight to doctor mode. "Brought in for a routine checkup." She frowned as she read the chart. "Says here Beth has been running a slight fever. I'm sure it's nothing but I need to grab a few things and I will be right back."

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked Sofia when Arizona was gone. "You look a little young to be an intern."

"I'm fine," Sofia said. "I'm not an intern, just an orderly. She's in good hands you know." Sofia pointed to Beth. It was weird how closely Beth resembled Noah and Quinn. Then again she remembered her grandfather saying how much she looked like Callie when Callie was a teenager. "Dr. Robbins is one of the best Pediatric Surgeons in the country. Lima General paid good money to get her to move her from Seattle."

"You seem to know a lot about Dr. Robbins," Shelby commented. It was a little strange in Shelby's opinion.

"She's my mother," Sofia replied. She noticed the look Shelby was giving her.

"But she's blonde and you're not," Shelby said confused. True, hair color didn't mean much when it came to parents and their children but Sofia looked nothing like Dr. Robbins. The young girl was obviously Hispanic whereas Dr. Robbins wasn't. Was the girl adopted?

Sofia laughed. "She's not my biological mother," she explained. That explained it, Shelby thought, the girl was adopted. "My momma gave birth to me but Dr. Robbins is still my mother."

Shelby stared at Sofia. "You have two mothers?" she asked for clarification. Sofia nodded. "And your father?"

"Lives in Seattle but visits when he can," Sofia replied.

Shelby looked down sadly. It seems her parents had managed to make it work. It was a shame the same couldn't be done for the Berry's and her, even if the circumstances were different.

"I know Rachel," Sofia blurted out much to Shelby's surprise. "She's my best friend and well I know Noah and Quinn too and… I shouldn't be here. It isn't fair to them if I can see Beth when they can't."

"Sofia," Shelby called stopping the younger girls rant. "It's okay if you are here. I can see how it would be awkward but I don't mind." They stopped talking and Sofia looked around the room, wondering what was taking Arizona so long. "How are Noah and Quinn, and Rachel?"

"They are good considering," Sofia replied honestly. "Rachel is still hurting over what you did to her." Shelby hung her head in shame. "Noah wants to see Beth but he's too scared to ask and Quinn… she wants to see her to but like Noah she's too afraid."

"They can see her," Shelby said. "I have no intention in stopping them if they want to see her but I don't want to pressure them." She dug through her purse and pulled out two cards. "Give this to Quinn and Noah, they can call me anytime."

"Can I take a picture of her?" Sofia asked. "To show to Quinn and Noah."

"Sure," Shelby agreed and Sofia pulled out her phone. She snapped a couple photos of Beth.

When they stopped talking Arizona decided it was time to come into the room. She had been standing outside of the room for five minutes, listening in on their conversation about Beth. Now that everything was settled Arizona could focus on her patient.

"Beth is fine," Arizona announced after a quick checkup.

"The fever?" Shelby asked.

"Merely a result of her teething," Arizona said. "A lot of children experience the same thing, including this one." Arizona nudged her daughter and Sofia blushed. Shelby chuckled.

"Thank you Dr. Robbins," Shelby said gratefully. She was relieved there was nothing wrong with Beth.

Arizona and Sofia left the exam room. "You've got to be kidding me," Arizona growled. Sofia looked up and found her mother talking to Dr. Hahn. Dr. Hahn touched Callie's arm and the Latina doctor backed away. "Callie."

Callie looked up and sighed in relief when she saw her wife. "Arizona," Callie said. "Sofia, hey."

Erica glared at Arizona before storming off to the OR. "Crazy bitch," Arizona muttered and Sofia started laughing.

"How's Rocky Horror coming along?" Callie asked.

"Great," Sofia exclaimed. "Noah and I have been practicing our line and Rachel and I have been working on the songs. It opens this weekend. I was wondering if you guys could get the others to come?"

"I'll talk to your dad," Arizona said. "I'm sure most of them will want to come."

Sofia knew most meant all but Cristina Yang, her godmother. Cristina loved her but she hated anything related to high school, especially musicals. "Cristina will come," Callie said. "Even if I have to threaten her."

"There's no need to threaten Aunt Cristina," Sofia said rolling her eyes. "Just tell her we are doing Rocky Horror. I'm sure she will come." Sofia was sure Cristina would love to laugh at them.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Arizona asked.

"I'm going out with Sam, Rachel and Quinn, if that's alright," Sofia said.

"Sam is Quinn's boyfriend?" Callie asked.

"No," Sofia said a little too quickly. "I mean I don't think so. Quinn doesn't really like him." Sofia avoided eye contact with her mothers.

"Sure," Callie said. "Why is Rachel going? I thought she and Quinn didn't get along."

"They don't," Sofia admitted.

"Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres," Arizona said. Sofia gulped. "Are you trying to fix up your best friend with your other friends boyfriend?"

"Um, no?" Sofia half-asked, half-said. "Rachel likes Sam and Quinn doesn't so I don't see what the harm is."

"And what about Quinn's feelings in this, or even Sam's?" Callie asked raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Quinn doesn't have feelings for Sam," Sofia said firmly. She didn't know that for sure but she prayed it was true. "And Rachel is hot, why wouldn't Sam like her? I'm not going to force them to be together, I'm just making it easier for something to start."

"Don't be surprised if this blows up in your face mija," Callie warned.


	14. Chapter 14

Sofia sat in front of the mirror in her makeshift dressing room. Mr. Schue, along with Coach Beiste and Ms. Pillsbury, converted the glee classroom into a dressing room for the girl's. The guys used the bathroom to change as they didn't need much space.

"You look great," Quinn called.

Sofia whipped around. Her eyes grew big at the sight of Quinn in her costume. "Wow," she said.

Quinn looked down. "Yeah, this is not what I had in mind when I agreed to this part," she said, gesturing to her outfit.

"You look great Quinn," Sofia said.

"So do you," Quinn said smiling. "Very… Rachel Berry."

Sofia laughed. "Thanks but I'm going to pretend like that wasn't an insult," she said. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. "I can't do this Quinn. I can't go on stage and sing and dance and act. I have to tell Rachel she needs to go on for me."

She tried to pull her shirt off so she could change back into her clothes but Quinn grabbed both of her hands. "Stop," Quinn said firmly. Sofia stopped. "Take a deep breath… good, you just need to relax. You can do this. I know you can."

Sofia shook her head. "I can't," she disagreed. "I don't… what was I thinking doing this?"

Sofia continued to rant about how she wasn't good enough to play Janet. Spanish words were finding their way into her speech. Quinn did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed Sofia's arms and pulled the Latina against her body. Quinn pressed her lips against the other girl's.

Sofia froze. It took her a moment to register the fact that Quinn was kissing her. Quinn started to pull away when she realized Sofia wasn't responding but the other girl pulled Quinn closer to her. Sofia's arms wrapped around Quinn's neck.

Quinn reluctantly pulled away. "You kissed me," Sofia said. Her fingers lightly traced her lips. She could still feel Quinn's lips on her. "All this time I thought you wanted Noah but that wasn't it." Sofia dropped her hand and looked at Quinn. "You wanted me."

Quinn nodded. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I'm not sorry. I like you and I have for a while. I didn't mean for it to come out this way but you needed the distraction."

"It worked," Sofia said. She was no longer afraid of being onstage as she was still thinking about Quinn's lips on hers. Quinn stepped toward Sofia but the Latina backed away. "I should go find Noah and Mr. Schue to let them know I'm ready."

She hurried out of the classroom and walked down the hall until she saw Noah coming out of the bathroom. "Hey Sofia," he greeted, bending down to kiss his girlfriend. "How do I look?"

Sofia laughed as he adjusted the fake glasses. "You look like Brad," she said. She looked around the hallway to make sure no one would overhear. "Can I come over tonight?"

Noah looked confused but nodded. "Yeah, Ma's going to work after the show. I just need to take Sarah to her friend's house."

Sofia shifted in her spot. "I'm going to go find Mr. Schue," she said.

Noah frowned at his girlfriend as she rushed away from him. He was going to have to ask her about that later.

As Sofia searched for Mr. Schuster the doctors were piling into the auditorium. "Leroy, Hiram and Rachel," Arizona greeted warmly. She and Callie hugged each of the Berry's.

"Callie, Arizona, good to see you guys," Leroy said smiling. She looked around the two women to the group of doctors. "Wow that is sure a lot of doctors you brought with you. Is Seattle Grace- Mercy West going to have enough doctors to keep it running while you're here?"

Derek Shepard laughed. "We made suitable arrangements," he said. "Derek Shepard, head of Neurology."

"Leroy Berry," Leroy introduced. "Trauma. This is my husband Hiram and our daughter Rachel."

"Pleasure to meet you," Derek said. "This is my wife Meredith and my sister-in-law Lexie."

"Hiram, Leroy, this is Mark Sloan, Sofia's father," Callie said. "Mark these are Rachel's parents, Leroy and Hiram Berry."

"Nice to meet you," Mark said shaking their hands. The others introduced themselves.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Leroy said shaking their hands. "Callie and Arizona speak highly of all of you."

"We're all heading out to eat after the show if you want to come," Callie offered.

"Thanks but we don't want to impose," Leroy said.

"It's no imposition," Owen assured them. "I would love to hear about your trauma department. I'm head of Trauma at Seattle Grace- Mercy West."

Leroy glanced at his husband and daughter and shrugged. "Alright then, we accept," he said.

Ten minutes later Mr. Schue had his entire glee club backstage. Everyone was in their costumes. Those that had performed the night before were now dressed as the party guests and extras.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue said. "We did a great job last night. You all have been working hard, just relax and have fun."

It wasn't the most inspiring pep talk but it was enough. Everyone got into position and the curtain rose.

Santana was standing in the center of the dark stage, dressed in black. The spotlight shined on her blood red lips. Quinn had agreed to let Santana sing the opening number both nights because Santana did a better job than she did. They had both sung it to see who was better. In exchange Quinn got the lead in Time Warp both nights.

The music began and Santana started singing.

_Santana:__  
>Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still<br>But he told us where we stand  
>And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear<br>Claude Raines was the invisible man_

_Then something went wrong for Fay Wray and King Kong_  
><em>They got caught in a celluloid jam<em>  
><em>Then at a deadly pace it came from outerspace<em>  
><em>And this is how the message ran:<em>

_Santana (Backgrounds Girls):__  
>Science Fiction (Ooh-ooh-ooh) Double Feature<br>Dr. X (Ooh-ooh-ooh) will build a creature  
>See androids fighting (Ooh-ooh-ooh) Brad and Janet<br>Ann Francis stars in (Ooh-ooh-ooh) Forbidden Planet  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh (Ooohh) oooh at the late night<br>Double Feature, Picture Show_

_I knew Leo G. Carroll was over a barrel_  
><em>When Tarantula took to the hills<em>  
><em>And I really got hot when I saw Jeanette Scott<em>  
><em>Fight a Triffid that spits poison and kills<em>  
><em>Dana Andrews said prunes give him the runes<em>  
><em>And passing them used lots of skills<em>  
><em>But when worlds collide, said George Pal to his bride<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills<em>

_Science Fiction (Ooh-ooh-ooh) Double Feature_  
><em>Dr. X (Ooh-ooh-ooh) will build a creature<em>  
><em>See androids fighting (Ooh-ooh-ooh) Brad and Janet<em>  
><em>Ann Francis stars in (Ooh-ooh-ooh) Forbidden Planet<em>  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh (Ooohh) oooh at the late night<em>  
><em>Double Feature, Picture Show<em>

_I wanna go, oh-oh oooh_  
><em>To the late night Double Feature Picture Show<em>  
><em>By R.K.O, oh-oh-ooooh<em>  
><em>To the late night Double Feature Picture Show<em>  
><em>In the back row oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>To the late night Double Feature Picture Show<em>

By the end of the play the group was exhausted.

They all worked hard on the play and while they enjoyed the play and having their chance to be a star, they were also glad it was over. The glee club headed to their changing rooms so they could change back into their clothes.

"Hi," Quinn said. She waited until Sofia had changed before approaching the Latina. "Can we talk?"

Sofia turned around and faced Quinn. "I can't right now," she said. "I'm going to dinner with Rachel and our families, then I'm hanging out with Noah."

"We need to talk about what happened," Quinn said. She needed to know Sofia's feelings about what happened. Sofia kissed her back. Quinn knew that. Now she wanted to know why.

"I don't know what to say," Sofia said. She held up her hand to stop Quinn from talking. "I mean just that Quinn. I don't know what to say. I don't know what I'm feeling, so can you give me a few days to think?"

Quinn nodded. "Fine," she agreed. "But you kissed me back. I know you feel something for me but I will give you some space. You know where to find me when you're ready to talk."

Sofia watched Quinn storm out of the room.

"What's with Quinn?" Rachel asked walking into the dressing room. She had decided to change in the girl's bathroom because she didn't want the others to make fun of her. "She looked like she was trying not to cry."

Sofia sighed. She hadn't meant to hurt Quinn. "I don't know," Sofia lied. "I didn't talk to her."

Rachel had a feeling her friend was lying but didn't say anything. "Your moms and dad are waiting for you," Rachel said. "Apparently we are going to dinner with you guys and the other doctors."

Sofia focused her attention back on Rachel. "Yeah I heard," she said. "Come on. Mama gets grumpy when she's hungry." She linked her arm with Rachel's and they made their way through the halls of McKinley High School in search of the doctors.

Forty minutes later everyone was gathered in the nicest restaurant in Lima. It was not Breadstix but neither girls minded seeing as it wasn't their favorite restaurant. The best part was they had a selection of vegan meals for Rachel.

Everyone had their drinks and some appetizers and was now waiting for their food. "You guys did a fantastic job," Lexie said.

"I haven't been that entertained in a long time," Cristina agreed.

Meredith wacked Cristina's arm. "They did a good job," she said.

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Okay yes they did," she admitted. "Although the boy in the gold shorts was my favorite."

Sofia choked on her iced tea. "Aunt Cristina he's only seventeen, and Rachel's sort of boyfriend now," Sofia said.

"Pity," Cristina said.

Owen glanced at her. "You know I'm sitting right here," he said. Cristina shrugged.

"So Quinn and Sam did break up?" Callie questioned.

"Quinn broke up with him," Rachel said. "She said she had feelings for someone else." Sofia shoved a chip in her mouth. "Sam thinks it's Finn."

Sofia started coughing and Rachel patted her back. "It's not Finn," she said taking a sip of her drink.

Rachel frowned at her best friend. "How do you know that?" she questioned.

"She told me," Sofia lied. "Trust me, it's not Finn. She barely liked him when she dated him."

"What about Noah then?" Rachel wondered.

Sofia shook her head. "It's not him either," she said.

Rachel tapped her chin. "What about—"

"Can we just forget about this?" Sofia asked interrupting Rachel.

"Sure," Rachel agreed. She wanted to know what her best friend knew but wouldn't push it out of fear for her friendship.

"So tell us about this competition coming up," Lexie said.

Sofia looked to Rachel. "It's Sectionals," Rachel said launching into an explanation about Sectionals and what would happen if they won.

"Is it here in Lima?" Meredith asked after Rachel was finished. Both girls nodded. Meredith looked to Derek and he nodded. "Well, let us know when and we will come."

"Same here," Owen said. Cristina stared at him like he was crazy but said nothing.

"So what's your plans for tonight?" Lexie asked curious.

"I have a date with Sam," Rachel said.

"I have a date with Noah," Sofia said. "Then I'm hanging 'out with Quinn," she lied. She looked to her parents. "Can I hang out at Quinn's house tonight? She wants a girl's night."

Callie, Mark and Arizona exchanged looks and shrugged. "Call us when you get to Quinn's house," Callie instructed.

Sofia nodded. She felt guilty for lying to her parents, again, especially this time. Before she had lied to spend the night at Noah's. She didn't feel guilty about it because they weren't doing anything. But tonight was different.

Noah and Sam picked the two girls at the restaurant two hours later. "Did you have fun with your family?" Noah asked when Sofia climbed into his truck.

"Yeah," Sofia replied. "I missed them."

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Noah asked.

"Well I thought we could go back to your place," Sofia suggested.

"Really?" Noah asked eagerly. Sofia nodded. "Okay then. Why don't we stop by the store first and get some snacks?"

"Okay," Sofia agreed.

Noah drove to the liquor store closest to his house. They picked up some chips and dip and some soda before heading back to his house.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked when the snacks were gone.

Sofia was incredibly nervous and when she was nervous she ate more. "I'm fine Noah," she lied, playing with the bottle top.

"Really?" Noah asked unconvinced. "Cause I get this feeling you wanted to have sex." Sofia blushed. "But now I'm not so sure." He ran a hand through his Mohawk and sighed. He got off the couch and crouched down in front of his girlfriend. "Do you think you have to have sex with me? Have I pressured you?"

"No," Sofia said shaking her head. "You've been great Noah."

"Then what is wrong?" Noah questioned.

Sofia bit her lip. She couldn't tell him the truth. She didn't even know what the truth was. Quinn kissed her and she Sofia had liked it and that scared her. It wasn't that she had a problem with gay people because she didn't. She had two moms after all. But she had never pictured herself as gay and now she was questioning everything, including her feelings for Noah.

She wanted to be with Noah. She loved him or she thought she did. She wasn't too sure anymore. No, she did love him. That much she knew. But she did she love him enough? That she wasn't sure. "I love you," Sofia told him.

She regretted saying anything when Noah didn't react. After a minute he grinned. "I love you too," he said kissing her. He stood up and offered Sofia his hand. "You don't have to do this," he warned her.

Sofia stared at his hand for a few seconds before making her decision. She took his hand and let him take her upstairs.


End file.
